Life in the gutter
by deathskeith
Summary: Sasuke a small rat, wishes he could be a human to love the boy who saved his small life from an angry cafe owner. Will he get his wish from a stranger to be with the blond? Or make the poor Blond's life a mess in the end?
1. If only

**Chapter 1: If only**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything I do is just borrowing okay?**

* * *

The streets were busy and alive on a hot Saturday in July. People of all origins walked the streets and chatted among themselves. Everything in the vicinity was alive and moving, anything to get away from the heat. The air smelt of heavy coffee and food that the local street venders were making. Some hung around the city's canal; others went to the beach, but for one blond boy, he preferred something else.

The bridge.

The bridge was famous for being in a painting. People often crossed it to go to work or just to admire the sites. The blond boy sighed and removed a lock of hair from his face. He looked at his watch and frowned, wondering why time had passed so quickly. He rose up from sitting at the edge of the bridge and stretched, unaware that there was another pair of eyes watching him. The creature wrinkled his nose, grooming his whiskers. He always came here at the exact same time for the boy. Watching as said boy looked out into the canal, and day dreamed, all until his shift at work began. He followed the boy often; he couldn't help it. It all happened from that day...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The little creature had some how ended up in a mess. Not only was he trapped...He was hungry. He wiggled his whiskers and let his tail move back and forth rapidly. Different smells plagued the air around him. Making him twitch and his mouth water. The strong scent of spices invited his nostrils and made them twitch. He watched as several pairs of feet went by, either running or moving fast. Human scent was everywhere, to the point where it was making his vision foggy. The cooks in the kitchen were very busy today. The restaurant was a tourist hot spot and very popular. The little creature was stuck under a small stove that was currently being used. A pair of feet were right in front of him. The creature made a break and headed for the open floor. Before he could find a small space under the exit door, it happened. He would have made it, if it weren't for one thing...A female cook shrieked and saw him. She took a near by knife she was cutting with and lunged it at the floor. The creature barely dodged the knife and kept running. Shouts could be heard and people were yelling. The creature kept avoiding things being thrown at him, feet trying to crush him, and frying pans intending to squish him. He was nearly there when a jar was thrust over his tiny head. He slammed into the glass surface and frantically scratched on the glass. He made tiny squeaks of distress and fear. The person who caught him, raised the jar eye level and sneered in disgust at him. The creature was small and a blackish blue in color, being wild it was matted and went all over the place. His ears were slightly big and twitching. His tail was long and scaled, like any of his kinds should be. However, what creeped people out the most was his eyes, they were pitch black with a small tint of red. His tiny paws held capable scratching, nails, able to burrow into many things.

He...Was a rat.

A rat that called himself...Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to squeak and thrash. The head cook looked at him and huffed.

"I will not have such a disgusting vermin in my kitchen! It must go; this is a disease! If any of my critiques found out, I'd be ruined! NARUTO!" the man yelled, voice thick with a french-speaking accent. The man was a little squat; a fine mustache toned his upper lip with dark-green eyes and equally dark-brown hair. Far away, he would be mistaken as an Italian. A blond boy suddenly passed through the double doors, setting down a tray of drinks and walking over to the stout man.

"What is it...Huh, is that a rat in a jar?" the blond boy asked, pointing at the jar that held a panicked Sasuke, desperate to get out. The cook smiled and held the jar out to him.

"Ah, Naruto, be a good boy and destroy this evidence for me! I trust you to know how to kill a rat?" he asked, shoving the jar into the boy's chest. Naruto blinked and looked at the poor thing.

"But...Do I have to kill it? Can't I just let it go?" he asked, watching as the little thing started squeaking louder.

"No! If it lives, it can make more little rats! Go and drown him in the canal! Then, return to your customers!" the man yelled, pushing Naruto out the door into the dark streets. It was late at night, and the restaurant stayed open later for traveling customers. Naruto sighed and started out of the alley way. The jar started shaking in his grasp, but he realized it wasn't from the rat; it was him. His hands were shaking; he had never killed anything before, except for flies but...Mammals were totally different. He swallowed the lump into his throat and continued along the canal's edge. He watched as the water sped by, the light of harbor boats reflecting off its smooth surfaces. Off, in the distance, he heard dinner boats going by. The thick scent of the canal flooded his senses and smelt of fish and moss.

_Can I really just...No, I...I can't! It's just a rat! Who will know? Who will miss it? It's just too cruel to kill something that is only trying to survive..._

Naruto sighed and set the jar down on to the cobble stone street, slowly he un screwed the jar and let out the poor thing. Sasuke didn't want to move; he was being cautious. Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket. He took out some crackers he had and put them on the stone street in front of the jar. Sasuke couldn't ignore his instincts and ran to the food. He munched on it and devoured the first piece. He looked back up at Naruto, blue eyes watching him. The boy was smiling softly, something a kind to sadness upon his face. Sasuke grabbed the other cracker and started running across the street with it in his mouth. He stopped and turned around, Naruto, was still on his knees, watching the small creature go. He was bathed in the light from the street lamps above, his shadow reflecting off the alley wall. He was wearing a black, service, vest and white under shirt, a red bow across his neck. He still had his apron on and just watched as Sasuke went. The rat noticed the boy's hair resembled honey, his favorite sticky sweet. His eyes when he was up close were blue like the canal water. Creamy skin clothed a well-rounded face and soft cheeks. Complete with a pair of full slightly pink lips. Sasuke stared and completely forgot about the cracker in his possession.

_He is so...Pretty...Like a piece of candy with a shiny wrapper..._

Naruto smiled and picked himself off the ground. He picked up the jar and tossed it into a near by trash bin Sasuke watched as the boy waved a good-bye and headed down the street.

"Take care and stay out of the kitchen! I can't be there to save your rat ass all the time!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint. He didn't mind if Sasuke couldn't understand him, but he said it anyway. Sasuke though, when you spent your life stealing from humans, tended to pick up the language very easily. Sasuke watched him leave, a strange, strong, urge to follow the boy was making its way up his tail. He inhaled the other cracker and twitched his tail a little, picking crumbs off his face and whiskers.

_He saved my life...A gave me crackers! The ugly man said that the boy's name was Naruto...I like him, he is a different kind of human. I'll stick around the restaurant for a while and see if I can't see the human again...Maybe he'll give me more food! And I like him...a lot._

Sasuke ran down the street and into an alley, disappearing from sight.

* * *

From that day, Sasuke followed the little blond around. Using fleeting passage ways and holes in walls to watch and observe. Lately, Naruto has become a bit of a obsession. He was different from other humans, much more gentle and sort of . . . Childish for a boy his age. He learned a lot about Naruto. He was sixteen, liked ramen more than anything, lived in a small two-room apartment by himself. He worked almost all the time, whether it was being a waiter or working at one of the popular local cafes. Even so, for some reason, before he ever went to work, he would always come to the bridge and watch the canal. Sasuke twitched his whiskers and looked around. The rat strangely sighed and drooped. In a small fuzzy way, he really liked the boy. In fact, Sasuke seemed . . . To be falling in love with the boy.

_If only Naruto was a rat..._

_If only..._

_If only I were a human..._

_He would spoil Naruto! Show him all the bests garbage cans in the city!_

_Wait...Do humans eat out of the garbage? Well...I've seen some old men do it...No, that won't work...I would show him the best sights on all the roof tops. Take walks with him and go skating! Oh! We could go swimming on the beach and eat all the cheese we could stuff ourselves with!_

However, the further Sasuke thought about it, the more he was saddened. His ears drooped even more, and he squeaked in a small way of whining. He loved the boy but couldn't be with him because of his species. The tiny rat looked toward the sky and watched as the clouds rolled by. Out of the sky suddenly, a short flash went by. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly closed them.

_A shooting star! Now is my chance! Now or never Sasuke!_

Sasuke tightened his eyes closed and wished with all his small little heart.

_I wish...I wish...I wish upon this star, no matter what you are, a wish I may, a wish I might, hopefully make true tonight! Please make me human, so I can be with Naruto!_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned when he noticed he was still a rat.

_TBC_

_R&R!_


	2. Escaping trouble

**Chapter 2: Escaping trouble**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything I do is just borrowing okay?**

* * *

Naruto sighed and looked out at the harbor one last time before heading toward work. Sometimes he wondered if he would be going anywhere in life. Working all the time, barely an education and to top it off...Money wasn't exactly coming in either. He had to be very careful what he spent it on, and though it sounded mean...Take as much as he could from people without looking desperate and giving off suspicion. This was sadly how the blond lived his life. What life he did have anyway. He started walking in the direction of the restaurant when he felt his shoulder bumped by a passing person. He quickly turned to the person to apologize when he was met with a familiar face.

"There ya are Uzumaki. I've been...Lookin for ya..." the other boy smiled. Naruto immediately turned away and started walking. His wrist was caught, and he stopped.

"Come on, don't be like that. Won't you at least hear me out?" He smiled and tried to pull the blond closer. Naruto huffed and wrenched his arm away. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"What do you want Leo? If I've said it once I'll say it again. I'm. Not. Interested!" Leo seemed to pout, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Leo was a well-built teenager like Naruto; red hair grew loose and moderately past his ears in dreadlocks. Deep brown eyes looked at the blond's frame with hunger, leading down to a well sculpted face and full somewhat tanned lips. When Naruto had first met Leo, he had thought the boy handsome and lust after worthy, but now, Naruto, knew the truth.

_A jerk with a huge ego and even bigger mouth. _

Naruto met him in high school when they had been paired up in gym class. From then on, Leo and a group of his cronies had always tried to talk to him and ask him out. Leo was persistent and never took no for an answer.

"Why not babe? I've got the goods, friends and I've known you for a long time. I'm legit..." he smiled, attempting to put a hand on Naruto's hip. Naruto moved aside and sat on the bridge's edge away from the red head. Naruto knew what he was alright, he was far from legit. His dad owned over half the harbor, and even more of the boats in it. Some say he, and his father were involved in an under ground drug smuggling ring and every day it felt truer. Naruto was warned by many people to stay away from Leo. He took those warnings to heart and not at any time let go. However, Leo never knew when to quit and kept pestering the blond into dating him. Naruto would always of course reject him, making Leo just think he was playing hard to get...For almost over a year now...

"I told you already. I'm not interested in dating and especially not you! Wouldn't your father be mad that you were asking a man to date instead of a woman?" Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples. Leo wasn't fazed; he smiled and looked the blond over again. Shrugging he made his way over and set a hand on either side of the blond's hips that were seated on the bridge edge. He pushed his face forward and met with azure eyes. He chuckled and lowered his eye lids.

"My old man doesn't care. He only cares that I settle down and not do something stupid." He leaned forward even more, and Naruto started panicking. He blushed and realized he was being pushed over the edge of a very . . . High bridge.

"Leo...Leo...Leo! Knock it off I'm going to fall for god's sake stop...Ah!" Naruto almost fell backwards, on the verge of feeling that weightless lump in his throat when you fell. He reached his arms out, and even though he didn't want to, grabbed and wrapped them around the other boy to keep himself from falling. Leo smirked and drew back, running one of his hands up the shaking blond's back.

"Ah come on babe, I'm just fooling. No way in hell I'd let you fall..." he said in a small, sudden seriousness. He kissed the side of the blond's head and nuzzled his face into his neck. Naruto gasped and blushed, trying to move out of the grip.

"Leo! Leo knock it off! S-stop it already! I'm not..." Naruto said and started to lean away. Leo continued his ministrations and kissed the tanned boy's neck.

Naruto trembled.

_Oh shit! This isn't good..._

Leo kissed his way to a smooth collar bone. The shirt Naruto wore that day was light, and could easily be pulled down. Naruto tightened his hold and held a fist full of the other boy's shirt back. Leo chuckled and kissed up his neck, lightly planting his lips on Naruto's pink ones. The blond moaned in protest and pulled away. Leo pulled back and fingered a strand of blond hair that had moved in front of his face.

"Think about it, I'll see ya soon, babe." Leo winked and walked away, heading toward a group of men waiting for him at the end of the bridge. Naruto panted lightly and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He fixed his shirt and looked sadly at the ground.

_Leo isn't kidding around this time. No way, I'll be able to deny him if he gangs up on me. I'm in trouble if I can't throw him off my back. My life is hard enough as it is!_

Naruto sighed and stood up. He walked off the bridge and headed toward his work; head a little lowered the whole way. Being so caught up, he didn't notice the small reddish eyes gleaming at him from faraway. They were angry and filled with as much rage as a little rat could handle. Sasuke hissed and fidgeted on the small ledge he was perched on.

_Stupid red headed human! Thinking he could trick my Naruto like that! I'll claw his eyes out! I'll bite him until he bleeds and cries! Don't care if I'm a rat, I'll kill him! Naruto...My Naruto if only I was human! I would take you away and keep you safe from that ugly human!_

Sasuke moped and seethed. Squeaking and hissing until the blond was long gone from the area. Sasuke noticed and twitched his whiskers. He went down the storm drain and ran on to the side walk. Several people that saw him shrieked and moved away. Sasuke ignored them and ran in plain sight down the side walk.

_Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...What are you up to today? I love to see you move around in your little waiter outfit. It reminds me every day of the day you saved me! Crackers! Crackers! Crackers! Oh now I'm hungry . . . No! Not at this moment in time! I have to go watch my precious Naruto!_

Sighing happily, he failed to notice the rat ahead of him when he switched from the side walk into a near by alley way. He almost ran right by one of his fellow rats.

"Yo! Sasuke! What's the hurry?" Kakashi yelled, nibbling on a piece of apple core.

"Kakashi? I don't have time for you now! I have to visit someone!" Sasuke squeaked, twisting his whiskers in agitation. The other rat was silver with a strange patch of black on his face. One of his eyes had been damaged in a fight with another rat and was closed most of the time. Kakashi munched on his apple slowly while eyeing Sasuke like he was nuts.

"Uh . . . News flash! Since when have you ever needed to see someone? Unless its food, is it food? Tell me it's food . . . " Kakashi drooled, becoming lost in his day dream of rotten eggs and bad sandwich meat. Sasuke hissed and started down the alley way again.

"None of your business! Go back to your trash can where you belong!" He ran to the end of the alley and up to another storm drain. When he was on the roof of the next building, he disappeared from sight. Kakashi finished his apple core and stored the rest of it in his secret hiding spot. He licked his whiskers clean and savored the last taste of the apple on his lips.

"Wow, this is interesting. Sasuke has never taken an interest in something before...I wonder...Hehe." Kakashi ran from the alley and followed the route Sasuke went.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	3. Admire

**Chapter 3: Admire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything I do is just borrowing okay?**

* * *

Naruto rushed through the staff room door; shirt half buttoned and black vest flapping against his chest. He finished tucking in his dress shirt and buttoned his vest. His friend, Shikamaru, raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Troublesome...Why are you always running in like a bat out of hell?" he sighed, itching and adjusting his apron. Naruto shrugged and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I was in my usual spot until trouble showed up..." Naruto sighed. Shikamaru just shrugged and went through the set of double doors that lead to the kitchen. Naruto glared after his friend and scoffed.

"Nice having friends who don't care!" he hissed, shrugging his vest up higher and attaching his red bow tie. He sighed sadly and wrapped one of his arms around himself. Rubbing his tense shoulder, he gripped and dug his finger nails into the fabric of his shirt. He felt a cold streak run down his spine and shivered a bit. He frowned and took a deep breath.

_It sort of reminds me of how alone I really, truly am..._

His other arm came up and wrapped around his waist, clutching tightly and willing away the cold.

_I just will hope tomorrow goes better...Yeah right, that's what I always say...Every freakin day is the exact same..._

Naruto slowly made his way into the kitchen. People were running around like headless chickens . . . Or someone won the lottery, either one was appropriate really. He put back on his happy facade and picked up his usual tray and check pad. Making sure he had his pen on him, he took a deep breath and entered the dining area, greeting people and taking orders.

* * *

Sasuke finally squeezed through a tricky fence and slid under it no problem, but the other problem was...

Traffic... he sighed.

Traffic during tourist season was the worst ever. Sasuke watched as cars and motor scooters zoomed by. Horse-drawn carriages heavily decorated with flowers, and streamers went by. The little rat's eyes darted back and forth, getting dizzy from watching them go back and forth past him. He took a deep breath and made his first few hops into the road. He dodged a simple car and quickly ran across a horse hooves. The horse swung its head and let out a loud neighing noise. It stomped its mighty feet, dropping a few flowers to the ground. Sasuke got an idea and quickly picked up a flower, stuffing it behind his ear and running back onto the side walk. He looked at the flower and practically did a dance in his head.

_Perfect! It's the color of his eyes! I'll impress Naruto and let him know he has me! He won't have to fall for that ugly human now!_

Sasuke trotted down the street and up to another storm drain. He was careful not to damage the flower when moving in and out of different shaped pipes. Finally, he arrived to the rook of the restaurant; the sun was setting now, and soon darkness would reside. He looked down through the large open sun roof with the brilliant designs of angels and flowers. He looked carefully, scanning the other familiar uniformed staff and seeking a blond head among the crowd. He finally spotted his blond, taking an order from a slightly thin man who appeared like he couldn't make up what he wanted. The blond stood there and waited some what patiently. Finally, the man spoke up and Naruto quickly took down the order before rushing away to the kitchen. Sasuke's eyes lit up, and his tail twitched in anticipation.

"Sooo...What is so interesting Sasuke?" a voice asked behind him. Sasuke almost jumped and in the process ruin his flower in his mouth. He turned and glared at Kakashi.

"Vhat var vu voing vere?" Kakashi smirked until Sasuke set the flower down out of his mouth to speak more clearly.

"What are you doing here Kakashi? Shouldn't you be dumpster diving?" Kakashi shrugged and padded over to the roof window. He looked down and whistled.

"That's a lot of people. Tell me, which one do you fancy Sasuke? You certainly have become more interested in these walking mammals lately..." Sasuke hissed and looked back at the tables of people. Naruto had walked to another table, setting down a tray of food and asking other tables if they needed anything. Kakashi watched Sasuke and frowned.

"You see some food you like? You could easily break in and steal it, you know..." Sasuke looked at him then, eyes smoldering with what looked like frustration.

"I don't want food, if I did, then why am I on the roof?"

"You tell me..."

"None of your god damn business!"

"If one of our own has a certain desire, that is what family is for, now fess up. What's on your mind?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto and gave Kakashi a glance. The little rat sighed and petted the glass Naruto stood so far away from.

"I'm in love . . . With a human . . . " Kakashi stood there and stared. Suddenly, Sasuke stiffened as he heard the gray rat behind him burst out in uncontrollable laughter. The black rat hissed and turned to face him.

"It's not funny! The worst part is . . . I may never be able to be with him!" Kakashi stopped and gave the other rat a once over.

"Maybe if you were taller!" Kakashi went back to laugh, and Sasuke only sighed and put the flower back in his mouth.

"Whatever, I have something I need to do, so I'll see ya around." Sasuke leapt to another pipe on the side of the roof and went down it. Kakashi went backward to the window and stared. Suddenly, a brown-haired man stepped out of the rest rooms and back to a table. Kakashi licked his whiskered lips.

"Ooh la la ...Now I see why Sasuke stares at them. Some of these human men are gorgeous!" Kakashi said, happily swung his tail around. He watched the brown-haired man at his table. Kakashi started humming to himself, tilting his head back and forth in his paws.

* * *

Naruto sighed and went back into the employee's locker room. A customer had gotten angry at a table mate and in a fit of rage, flung his arm out. Causing the soup Naruto was carrying behind him to splatter all over his front.

"Idiotic fat guys and their stupid skinny friends making fun of them . . . I could have burned my face off!" Naruto swore all the way back into the locker rooms. Careful in case his boss over hears his cussing and becomes appalled.

Like the guy isn't already appalled...

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned the lock on his locker. He opened his door and stopped dead.

Sasuke watched from the top of a nearby locker. Far enough away, but close so he could watch what was going on. He watched as the blond came in, rather surprised at the colorful language the boy was issuing. However, Sasuke dismissed it as he held his breath as the blond opened his locker. It was easy enough...

_All right, I managed to get through that small crack in the bottom of his locker. Getting the flower in was harder though . . . It almost broke! I would have been pissed! Then my romantic moment with Naruto would have been over..._

Sasuke snapped out of his day dreams when the blond picked up the flower. Naruto brought the large violet to his nose and sniffed. Naruto looked around the room and saw no one but him.

"What the . . . ?" Naruto breathed, staring at the flower. The violet was a bright blue, almost the same color of his eyes. He looked around but saw no one in the locker room with him.

_Did it fall in or something? No way . . . My door was closed the whole time! What if...No way..._

"Do I have a secret admirer?"

Sasuke was doing cartwheels in his head.

_**TBC**_

_**R&R**_


	4. Proposal

**Chapter 4: Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything I do is just borrowing okay?**

* * *

Naruto happily changed his vest and white shirt. He seemed to be walking on clouds as he moved through the restaurant. It didn't even bother him when the head chef yelled for him every second to deliver orders. Even though there was more than one waiter in the place. Sasuke was acting the same way. He crawled up through a crack in the side wall in the locker room. Traveling through to a high decorative ledge in the dining area, he watched his blond move around. He noticed the blond smiled a little more and acting like he was on cloud nine, he himself was too. Swinging his tail and squeaking happily now in then. If he could hum he would, if he could skip he would.

Sadly, though . . . He wasn't human.

* * *

Naruto was getting ready to leave when he ran into his friend Shikamaru.

"Naruto, what the hell was with you today? You pregnant or something?" Shikamaru asked, shifting his duffel bag to the other shoulder.

"What?" Naruto yelled, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on his hip. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about your mood swings. You were gloomy for the first half of work and the next you're all happy. Did you get a large tip or something?" Naruto shook his head and carefully reached into his bag. He pulled out the blue-violet flower and showed the other boy. Shikamaru smirked and dramatically put a hand to his chest.

"I'm touched...I didn't know you felt that way about me..." Shikamaru said, almost looking himself like he could ever burst out in laughter. Naruto made a disgusted face and snatched the flower back.

"No way you dumb ass! It's for me! Someone gave it to me!"

"Who?"

"I don't know; it was in my locker, so someone must have put it there?"

"How did they get the combination?"

"Who cares! Isn't it neat?"

"Its scary..." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his neck. Naruto gave him a sour look and turned away.

"Whatever, I'm going home!" he announced, picking up his duffel bag and turning toward the exit. Shikamaru shrugged and picked up his own bag. Naruto opened the back door and felt the cool night air hit his face. He shifted his bag and held the flower he got to his face. He sniffed it and let a wide smile take over his face. He tucked it into his collar and happily made his way home. Had he looked up, he would have seen a happy little rat watching him from above.

"He's so cute when he is happy..." Sasuke sighed, scratching his ear, "He's going home now...I should to . . . " he sighed and jumped from the ledge of the roof to the storm drain on his right; he went down it and came out on the street. He followed Naruto for a while since they sort of lived in the same direction. However, when Naruto turned to go on to the bridge, Sasuke took a right and down an alley way. He went behind a dumpster and into the crack into the street. He crawled through it and down, down, down. Soon he found himself in the sewer, watching garbage and a few unmentionables float by. He took a tunnel that led even further down. Finally, he started hearing other noises, some laughter and even a little arguing. He entered a tube and came out at his home. The colony was filled with at least three hundred other rats. All scavenging and talking among themselves. He saw a few of his friends and nodded to them. Farther away he saw Kakashi talking to a much grayer rat, and another red rat on his right. He trotted over toward them and sat near Kakashi.

"Ah your back! How was the hunting today? See anything you like?" Kakashi asked, winking. Sasuke hissed at him lightly and looked toward the much grayer rat.

"Hello Elder, I'm back," Sasuke said, a little loudly, knowing the Elder was hard of hearing. The gray rat nodded and proceeded to stare out into space. The red rat next to him turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Ah! There you are; I was worried you weren't coming home!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded him to go on.

"Why so?" The red rat cleared his throat.

"Well...I have a proposition for you Sasuke." Red lights were going up in Sasuke's mind, as much as he didn't want to talk to this rat, he knew it would be rude to excuse himself. He didn't want his reputation to be dented in any way.

"Really now, what's that?" The red rat seemed to beam.

"Its about my daughter, Sakura, I really think you two would make a nice couple. So how about this Sasuke, I know many of the rats have offered you their daughters, but you see, Sakura is special. You're all she talks about, and I know, deep down, that her feelings are real. Mating season is only a few months away you know, and last season you didn't even take a mate! Even Kakashi mated," the red rat went on. Kakashi shrugged and looked around at some of the girls. He only did his part, never actually taking a mate, but that didn't mean he was heartless. Some of his own children had grown and had mates of their personal now. He was always watching over his children and had even come to love them, just not their mothers. Sasuke wanted to tell the fat, red rat off. Sakura, a more slightly pinkish rat with green eyes, was well...

_That stupid bitch is more annoying than Naruto only walking out of the showers with a towel around his waist! Not to mention she can't shut up!_

Some days it took Sasuke half way across the city to lose her and keep her off his trail.

"Well, please understand," Sasuke began, "I'm sure your daughter is nice and all, but...I'm just not looking for a mate at the time."

"Nonsense! It's about time you did! How are we expected to keep the clan going if everyone here refused to mate?"

"Everyone mates, just not me," Sasuke drawled. The red rat seemed to shift on the spot and sigh.

"Please think about it, what other reasons could you have?" the red rat persisted.

"Well for starters, he isn't in love with Sakura, and two; he has eyes for someone else..." Kakashi said, sounding between bored and eager. The red rat's eyes went wide, and he stared at Kakashi.

"W-What? When? How long?" the red rat stuttered. Sasuke wanted to kill Kakashi, him and his huge garbage eating hole. Sasuke sighed and turned back to him.

"Its true, I have someone else, sorry..." The red rat stared at him carefully and seemed to look around the colony. Looking as if the rat Sasuke mentioned would pop out and say 'MEMEMEMEMEMEME!'

"Surely you can't be serious? Who?"

"None of your business, besides if I told you, you'd tell them off or something for even being in my presence," Sasuke hissed at him.

"Sasuke," the red rat said in all seriousness, "your father started this clan and its up to you to choose a suitable mate. It is your duty to..." he was cut off by a very angry Sasuke.

"Excuse me? Are you that full of yourself? If you want your daughter screwed so bad, then give her to Kakashi! I don't need your pompous ass to tell me where my place is with this clan! Do yourself a favor for you and your daughter, GROW UP! How dare you tell me what to do! Sasuke Uchiha! The last black fur to scavenge the streets of this undeserving city! It is not up to you who I choose, understand? NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sasuke hissed, not caring that some of his fellow clan members were trembling or running for cover. Lesson number one, was to never piss of the clan leader's son. The red rat seemed frozen on the spot; he quickly turned and ran, trying hard not to place his tail between his legs like some dog. Sasuke breathed deep and looked over at Kakashi. The rat was petting his tail and zoning out.

"Well, that went properly," the grey rat said, looking at Sasuke and smiling. The black rat wanted to rip him apart; he was way beyond pissed. He turned and started out of the tunnel, many of his fellow rats immediately scattered. He trotted back to the sewers and sighed. He needed to calm down and there was only one way to do that.

_I want to see Naruto; I need to see him. He is the sole one I want, the single thing I could ever want..._

He crawled back up the tunnels and made his way to the street. As soon as he surfaced, he walked in Naruto's direction. Crossing the bridge, he made his way toward the living districts.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	5. Curiousity

**Chapter 5: Curiosity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything I do is just borrowing okay?**

* * *

The red rat was breathing like he ran a mile. When he finally returned to his own nest, he was beyond relieved. He would never, EVER! Under any circumstances piss off or try to convince Sasuke of anything ever again. Upon his arrival, his heavy breathing alerted his daughter Sakura who was near her sleep hole, grooming herself. She ran up to him and seemed to bounce in place.

"Daddy! You're back! How did it go? Will Sasuke marry me? Oh please tell me its true!" she squeaked in happiness. Her father cast uncomfortable glances over his daughter.

"Well, you see umm...I don't know how to say this but..."

"Then just say it! Tell me father please! I even groomed extra today just to run and meet him!" Her father took a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura; it seems; I've asked too late. Sasuke has eyes for another rat..." Sakura's whole body seemed to freeze. Her smile went as quickly as it came.

"W-What? Why!" she cried, her ears falling flat against her head. Her father felt bad about delivering the news; he tried, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"He has already chosen someone; I know you had your heart set but...There are others..." he began.

"NO!" She screamed, "Sasuke was the only one. I've loved him since I was just a cub! I know I'm the one! I'm the prettiest, the smartest! I'd gladly have as many litters as he wants! Who! Who did he choose? She is going to get a telling off that un deserving wench!" she squeaked wildly. Her father's ears by this point were sore and tight against the back of his head. Out of his two litters, Sakura was the most dramatic.

_Just like her mother . . . Had to have me, claiming I was perfect. However, she was unable to take the second litter..._

Sakura was the only girl out of two litters. All of her brothers were off now and making children of their own. She wanted the perfect mate like her mother had. Even so, sadly, her mother died after the birth of her second litter. She always felt it was her duty to carry on her mother's wishes.

Find a perfect mate, be happy, keep him pleased, make lots of children and always take care of your family.

She wanted the perfect mate, and Sasuke was it, there was no other.

"Sasuke didn't say whom he chose, but from the sound of it, she must be something if he got as mad at me as he did. Sakura, Sasuke is ruthless. He has a pride that was his fathers. Black furs tend to be that way. He is a pureblood after all, pride comes before everything." Sakura was shaking on the spot.

"I'll find out! I'll spend more time with Sasuke and figure this out!" she swore, her tail shaking in her anger. With that she left her father behind her and left the nest. He sighed and ran a paw through his whiskers.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You can't force someone's love my Sakura, please learn that...Even if if if it is learned the hard way." He trotted over to his nest and laid down. He curled up and placed his tail over his nose. Slowly, but surely, he drifted off into a dreamless state.

* * *

Sasuke finally reached Naruto's apartment. It was located on the rougher side of town. He easily climbed up three stories using the fire escape. He stopped at this one window that held a man fast asleep on his couch; his wife was in the kitchen feeding what looked like her baby. Another window he passed by held a small eight-year-old playing with some of his action figures.

_Finally, what's my Naruto up to this time of the night?_

Sasuke stopped by his window and looked in, the sight made him squeak in surprise and go red all over. Naruto was doing sit-ups in his small living room, shirtless and sweating. Sasuke felt all his breath leave his body; he practically pressed his face to the window, causing it to fog up. Oh how he wanted to be in that room right now.

_Oh my sweet Jesus tap dancing Christ! He has no shirt, and I can see his abs! Oh this would be even more perfect if he took his pants off!_

Sasuke started drooling, if he could he would run in there and pounce. Rat or not. Naruto sat up and carefully wiped the sweat off with his shirt. He then threw it in the dirty clothes hamper and stood. Sasuke moved so fast that he looked like a bullet. He managed without being seen to squeeze himself in through the window crack. He quickly scrambled and hid under Naruto's very own bed. Naruto was moving in his kitchen now...Still shirtless to Sasuke's delight...And started boiling some water. He softly hummed to himself, but in the little rats, ears sounded like a symphony.

_I wonder what tune it is. Humans have such strange instruments..._

Naruto suddenly turned about and headed toward the bed. He dropped on his knees and felt around on the floor. Sasuke quickly dived into a pile of clothing under the bed, managing to conceal himself in a pair of orange socks. Naruto's hand came so close to him. He could smell the blond.

_He smells so good, just one nip, and I would be in heaven!_

Naruto retracted his hand after he had found another shirt and slipped it on. (Much to Sasuke's disappointment.) The blond cooked what looked like noodles and sat on his bed, switched on the TV and started eating.

"Tomorrow's weather looks nasty with a major chance of rain," the weather man said, "about a seventy percent chance of thunder showers in the evening. Make sure you bring your umbrellas folks!" Naruto changed the channel to what sounded like a smooth jingle. He slurped his noodles and drank up all the broth. He then dropped the bowl into the sink and went back to his bed. He slumped down on it and switched off the TV. He curled up and gave a loud yawn. After about an hour, Sasuke heard slow breathing and carefully snuck out.

_I've never really explored Naruto's apartment. I'll see if there is anything I can take as a souvenir!_

Sasuke first went to the kitchen. He carefully grabbed a towel hanging over the stove and climbed it. He checked out the sink and smelt what Naruto had been eating.

_(Sniff) It smells like (sniff) chicken and (sniff) some kind of noodle (sniff) delicious!_

Sasuke then went to the fridge and for long moments studied the magnets. Some looked like fruits; others were spirals and even weird signs. Sasuke picked up some human writings when he shredded newspapers for his nest. However, mostly it looked like a bunch of squiggles. He grew bored with the kitchen after examining a little timer that looked a lot like a frog and moved onto the living room.

_TV, magazines, a (drool) pair of boxers..._

Sasuke decided to check out the bathroom, he easily slid under the crack of the door and looked around with his night vision. There was only a shower and no tub. The toilet lid was down, and he had to climb on top of it to reach the sink.

_Jackpot!_

Sasuke went over to Naruto's hair brush and studied it. A few blond strands still stuck to some of the bristles. He carefully plucked a few pieces and tied them all together in to a rat's nest. (get it?) He stored the little nest by tying the rest of it to one of his more clumped patches of fur. He got off the sink counter and made his way back to the living room. By that time, moon light was steadily coming through the window. Naruto was on his back; blankets kicked off and on the floor, breathing deeply. Sasuke couldn't resist. He carefully climbed up the falling blankets on to the bed. He knew Naruto was a hefty sleeper so it would take a freight train going through his living room to wake him. He gently climbed up on the blond's chest, steady as not to fall off from the heavy rise and fall of his breathing. He crawled up toward Naruto's face; the boy's lips were slightly parted, and hair fell all over the pillow and his face. Sasuke watched him and felt a smile come to his lips. His whiskers twitched as Naruto's breath ran across his own face. He crawled right next to Naruto's cheek and sat himself down on the blond's shoulder.

_Naruto...You have no idea how much I love you...It's not...Its not fair that I'm unable to tell you._

Sasuke looked over to the blond's night stand and saw his flower that he had given. It was lovingly set in a small glass of water, propped up beautiful. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and stared.

_Naruto..._

Sasuke leaned down and adjusted his whiskers back. He first touched his nose to a rose-pink cheek, then leaned ever further to press his lips to that same rosy cheek. He stayed like that for several moments. Slowly, he pulled back and smiled. He quickly trotted off the bed and went backward to the window. He crawled out of it and onto the fire escape outside. He took one last look at Naruto and sighed. Sasuke left and headed back home toward the clan. Feeling much better and completely forgetting why he was mad in the first place.

**TBC **

**R&R**

**I think you'll like the next episode. Its what you have all been waiting for! Dun dun dun!**


	6. The change

**Chapter 6: The change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own okay? I borrow! I borrow!**

* * *

Sasuke returned to the den in a better mood. Some of his fellow rats seemed to notice and sighed a breath of relief. Sasuke ignored them and a grinning Kakashi, who seemed to want to scream 'OMG WHAT WAS NARUTO WEARING THAT MADE YOU SO HAPPY?' Sasuke ignored them all, even the swooning glances from some of his fellow females. He trotted over to a different tube and climbed up it. His home was much higher up; one was for privacy, and the other was for comfort. He quickly climbed up the make-shift ladder to his own living quarters. His nest consisted of shredded newspapers and grass straw. He only held a few things, some dead crickets in the corner for midnight snacking, a mirror to help him groom and a small torn out piece of newspaper clipping. The clipping was of Naruto's face, cut out from an article about the restaurant he worked at and how it was steadily becoming famous. It had originally been a full staff photo, but Sasuke only wanted Naruto's face. He carefully picked out the clump of hair from Naruto and set it next to his nest, patting it down and making it part of his little Naruto shrine. He sighed and went to his nest and laid down. It wasn't a few moments that he started to drift off that he heard scratching at his lower-level make shift door. He picked his head up and glared at the tunnel. The scratching continued and seemed much more persistent. He growled and sat up, climbing down his tunnel; he popped his head out and looked at who dared to bother him. To his complete surprise and...Utter disgust, there stood...

Sakura... he thought. The pink rat smiled and smoothed down her ears.

"Hi Sasuke-kuuunnnn..." she purred, swishing her tail back and forth.

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning feeling refreshed and happy. He ate a good breakfast and made his way out the door on time. He went to his first job at the out door top cafe called Le Joulie Du Chocolate, serving tables and entertaining the people. Even his fellow staff members noticed how light and cheery the honey blond seemed. Naruto made his way home after his first shift, showered and ate lunch before he had to go to work three hours later at the restaurant. He decided to go visit his usual spot for a while. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked across the bridge, enjoying the good weather. He made it and still had two and a half hours. He sat down and looked up as river boat's whistle went off in the distance. He sat at the edge and watched the river in the canal float by.

_This reminds me of the night, I saw that shooting star..._

Naruto closed his eyes and recalled the night.

_I wished for . . . I wished for someone special to come into my life. So far, it looks like my wish is a dud. _

Naruto sat there for another few half hours before his shift began in 20 minutes. He cursed and looked back out at the canal before running down the street toward work. Unknown to him though, another set of eyes were watching from afar.

"Naruto! We have some very important guests tonight! There of high class so I suggest you put your utmost heart into it understand?" the head chef bellowed, causing poor Naruto to have a constant ringing in his ears.

"I get it; I get it! Don't make an ass of myself is what you're trying to say. Okay, whatever, now let me work dammit!" the blond hissed, pushing his way from the kitchen to the serving room. The chef scowled and shook his head.

"To think that boy had such a respectable father, now look at his son. Shameful!" The man spat. He turned and made his way back toward the kitchen and the simmering dishes. Naruto worked his shift and proceeded not to make an ass of himself like he promised.

_Though it's not like I ever did act like an ass in my work shift. That damn chef needs to get laid and quick!_

Naruto smirked and made his way back to the kitchen to deliver another meal. Before he got the chance, however, someone caught the sleeve of his white work shirt. The blond stopped and looked over his shoulder. He expected to see a customer about to ask for something until his eyes widened. Sitting at one of the reserved V.I.P. tables was none other than...

"Leo . . . " Naruto hissed, wrenching his arm out of the other man's grasp. Leo smiled and casually move one of his tightly braided locks from his face. He was wearing an ordinary business suit and appeared to be sitting around a table with a few other people. Most likely, his usual trouble making gang he tended to hang out with, even in high school. Leo smiled and winked at the blond.

"Naruto . . . " Leo purred, causing the blond to shiver in disgust, "I had no clue you worked here!" Naruto knew better, that was the tone of voice, he used to mock people. Hell, he still mocked people.

_Piece of shit!_

Naruto scowled and straightened his tie.

"Did you need something sir? If you don't mind, I have tables to wait on!" the blond hissed, striking false politeness. Leo raised an eyebrow, and the men around his table chuckled.

"I need something all right. He is a clueless blond, whose name starts with a N, and ends in an O. Sound familiar?" He asked, only causing the men around his table to snicker more. Naruto felt a vein pop somewhere.

"Fuck you!" The blond whispered in a hiss. Leo only grabbed his arm and pulled his closer.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that. How about I leave you a nice tip for a little loving, huh?" Leo asked, pulling the fair-haired close and raising his other hand to run smoothly across the blond's ass. Naruto swallowed and attempted to pull away. The men laughed again.

"Damn Leo, you sure can pick um, I wouldn't mind some of that!" One of the men said, his brown eyes looking over the blond up and down.

"Tell me about it! Come on Leo, how about sharing huh?" Another man asked, faking kindness and hoping to just get an all out with the blond. Naruto finally managed to pull himself back and away from the table; he growled and smirked. He kicked a table leg on the side under the table. A full pitcher of water shook and toppled over, coating all four men with water, soaking them. They all sprang up and two of them in the process, hit their heads off each other. One fell out of the chair, and the other fell backwards out of his chair. Naruto was a safe distance away from it all, just playing the innocent waiter. Leo scowled a little and looked at the four.

"Quit whining, it's just water!" He hissed, pulling one man up by the neck of his collar.

"Leo! That kid is a prick! How could you fall for that ass hole?" the man hissed.

"Yeah really, there are plenty of chicks back at the den for us to go at. Stop wasting time with this cock tease!" the man with brown eyes hissed, pointing at Naruto with his index finger. Leo scowled and tossed the man back on to the floor. Naruto watched wide-eyed at the scene.

"Best learn not to say that in front of me Henry, that goes for you too, Gerald. It might cost you a couple of teeth." Leo turned his attention back to Naruto. The blond shivered and took a fearful step backward. Leo was looking at him, danger clear and evident in the man's eyes. He knew the type of person Leo was...

_A man who doesn't take no for an answer...Shit!_

Leo smiled at the fearful look in the blond's eyes.

"Aww, don't look at me like that baby. You know I would never hurt you, and I'll not at any time let my boy's hurt you either. Come here and let me soothe ya babe, make that look go away." Leo opened his arms and smiled. Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Not in a million years! Believe it!" Naruto said, turning around and heading back to the kitchen. Leo scowled and dropped his arms. By then, all his men were back at the table complaining about wet pants and ruined suits.

"Shut it!" Leo spat. All the men instantly stopped whining and looked at their boss.

"What now, Leo?" Henry asked, casting looks at his fellow table mates who were staring intently at their boss. Leo watched Naruto walk away, his eyes roaming possessively over the boy's frame. His eyes landed on Naruto's black-clad ass before he disappeared toward the kitchen. Leo licked his suddenly dry lips and replied.

"We wait."

_Sooner or later he will be mine. _

_Mine and Mine alone._

"Sasuke...Why?" Sakura

* * *

asked, attempting but failing to hold back tears of rejection. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his left ear in annoyance. He felt a migraine settling.

_I've been at it for half an hour now! This is one persistent female!_

"Because I told you already. I'm not interested in taking a mate right now or ever!" He hissed, red eyes gleaming and scaled tail moving back and forth.

"But I . . . " Sakura looked at the trash covered ground, "but I love you; I've loved you the moment I saw you. I've tried so hard to for you to notice!" She squeaked. If Sasuke wasn't so pissed every time he went near this girl, he would have felt sorry for her.

"Look, Sakura, this might in human language be called a cliche' but honestly...I'm just not willing to take a mate. It's not you all right? It's me . . . I'm not willing to start a family anytime soon." Sakura looked at him with a weird look.

"But I heard that you had fallen in love with someone!" She accused.

_Shit_

"Those are...Rumors...To, keep the other rats at bay..." Sasuke tried, straightening his ears and twitching his tail nervously. Sakura didn't buy it.

"I think you're lying! Sasuke please! Give me a chance!" she begged, coming closer and touching her nose to his cheek. Sasuke hissed and aimed a clawed paw at her. His ears went behind his head in anger, his eyes glowed and burned at her. She leapt back with her tail between her legs.

"Sasuke..." she began to cry. Sasuke ignored her and went back up into his tunnel. Sakura watched him leave, and her ears drooped. She turned around and trotted back home crying, causing her fellow rats to stare at her in sorrow or wonder. Sasuke returned to his nest and sat. He stared at the wall for a moment and then turned his attention to the clump of hair next to him.

_Naruto...Naruto..._

Sasuke picked it up and pet it, letting out a sad sigh. He heard rustling and smelt the air. Kakashi was coming up his tunnel. Sure thing, Kakashi poked his head in and smiled, whiskers bouncing in the process. Sasuke looked to the side and continued petting the strands of hair. Kakashi frowned and looked down the tunnel.

"You must have said something to upset Sakura...Wanna talk about it?" he asked, itching a spot behind his ear. Sasuke scowled and sat down into his nest, resting his head on the edge.

"No, I just want to sleep. Good night Kakashi." Sasuke closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. It wasn't long until Sasuke fully fell asleep, Kakashi watching him slumber peacefully.

_No doubt tired from following his obsession all day. I wish I had the ambition he had._

Kakashi silently exited and crawled around the grounds of the lower floors. He watched all his fellow rats laughing and scavenging. In the crowds, he could see some of his own children and their mates wandering around. He almost wished in a small way that he had found someone to stay with for life. Someone to always be by his side and follow him in search of food or just a plain good old time. He was still quite young, eight years in human years and twenty two in rat years. Kakashi looked around one last time before heading back to his own burrow for some much-needed rest and relaxation.

* * *

Naruto was just about scared stiff throughout his whole shift. He would do anything to avoid going into that area within the room where Leo, and his pals were. He even went as far as to beg Shikamaru to take that side. However, after a round of calling the blond troublesome, he agreed because of the look on Naruto's face.

He was scared...

Shikamaru took out the dishes and didn't even ask why he was supposed to. Naruto heaved a grateful sigh and took over Shikamaru's tables. He would often wonder though through his shift why Leo, and his pals were at the V.I.P table. He based it on the fact that Leo's dad owned half the harbor and more. He had the money to flap around with.

However, not the manners.

Naruto even went beyond the limit of dodging the head chef to avoid any confrontation. When work finally ended, it was a huge relief, at least it felt like it. He quickly went to his work locker and stared at it for a moment. He opened it slowly, hoping...

_Not this time..._

Naruto sighed; it would have been of some comfort to know his admirer was nearby. That someone would be watching out for him. Naruto packed his duffel bag and quickly left through the back door, just in case.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, feeling a little refreshed and glad. He was starting to feel like his old self now, the one that was Naruto obsessed.

_Speaking of Naruto..._

Sasuke looked at the small wrist watch propped up against the wall. He saw that Naruto's shift was over. Sasuke had slept through the night since he got home from looking around Naruto's apartment.

_Naruto's walking home soon! I'll be able to see him!_

Sasuke quickly groomed and practically ran down his tunnel. He made his way to the sewers were some of his fellows were watching garbage flow in the river.

"Hey Sasuke. Check it out! It must have been a good day for business! Look at all the garbage flowing! It's eating good tonight!" Kakashi said, helping a honey dew colored rat fish something out of the river. Sasuke grimaced and trotted past him.

_It smells awful! Don't they know what else flows down this river? Yuck!_

"Hey Sasuke? Heading toward the surface? Mind if I come? I want to look through the cans up there!" The silver rat asked, his eyes looking like little smiley faces. Sasuke growled and looked down the tunnel he needed to go in with urgency.

"Okay whatever, but don't bother me, got it?" Kakashi nodded and followed Sasuke to the surface.

Naruto was just about to the bridge when he heard some rustling behind him. However, when he looked, all he saw were tourists or stray cats. He shrugged it off and took a short cut through the pharmacy district. No one was hardly there at all. Most of the shops were closed or shut down for good. He felt a cold chill run down his spine when he heard a gang of footsteps behind him. He chalked it up to his thick head. To others taking the same short cut or simple going into the shops. Nevertheless, when they started coming closer, he happened upon a solution...

_Run._

Naruto did just that, he looked behind him to see about three guys running after him.

_Wait, where is . . . ?_

Naruto suddenly bumped into someone. He looked straight ahead and saw...

_Gerald!_

He quickly avoided the man's grabby hands, and side stepped him. He ran further out of the district and past the park.

_The bridge isn't too far away! I can lose them in the housing district as soon as I cross the bridge!_

Naruto ran with Leo's boy's hot on his tail.

* * *

Sasuke finally made it to the surface and took a deep breath. The sewer seemed even worse today. Kakashi popped out behind him and took a deep breath himself.

"So my mighty Sasuke, did you come up to see your Naruto come home from work?" The silver rat asked, flicking his ears in amusement. Sasuke ignored him and sniffed the air.

"Naruto hasn't been by yet, but he is coming fast. I wonder what's..."

"AAHHHHH!" a voice yelled. Sasuke and Kakashi looked around the corner and saw...

"Naruto!" Sasuke squealed, watching as the blond zoomed past him and to the bridge. Sasuke saw at least four men behind him, chasing him.

"Sasuke! It looks like your boyfriend is in trouble!" Kakashi hissed. Sasuke felt like his fur would catch on fire. He quickly ran after them in amazing speed, taking a short cut through a storm drain and climbing vines that grew against the wall of the bridge. It seemed like the canal was flowing faster today, boats in the harbor were hardly seen in the distance. Sasuke quickly made it to the foot of the bridge and watched as Naruto came straight at him. Kakashi arrived behind him, huffing and trying to catch his breath.

"Pick a leg!" Sasuke hissed, waiting as Naruto passed them. The men were running together when they finally headed toward the two rats. Sasuke hissed as he leapt out and latched on to one of the men's legs with his teeth. Kakashi did the same with the man next to him, digging deep into a shin bone. The two men screamed and Naruto turned to see two men hopping up and down, clutching their shins. Naruto quickly made his way half way across the bridge.

_Home free!_

Naruto was caught half way by three more men at the very end to the bridge. Naruto stopped and noticed he was surrounded. Both ends of the bridge were cut off by men. Naruto panicked and looked over the edge of the bridge. The water was going way too fast, and he was way high up to jump. Naruto looked over the men and shivered.

_What now?_

Kakashi and Sasuke ran off to the side and spat the men's taste out of their mouths.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Sasuke squeaked, helpless to the fact that rats don't speak human. He was either unheard or ignored. Leo popped up from behind his three men at the other end to the bridge. Naruto took a step backward and growled at the man.

"Leo you prick! Don't you have anything better to do with yourself?" The blond yelled. Leo only smiled creepily and walked toward the frightened blond. Sasuke hissed and attempted to move forward toward Naruto. Kakashi caught his tail and pulled him back.

"Sasuke! Are you suicidal? We are rats! They could kill us in under a minute!" The silver rat hissed.

"I don't care! I don't care! NARUTO! NARUTO! AH! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a rat sized fit from the end of the bridge. Leo advanced on the blond, smirking at how frightened he seemed.

"Times up Naruto, I think it's obvious to what you need to choose. I'm sick of waiting. We played this bullshit routine in high school remember? It's about time I made you my lover..." Naruto dropped his duffel bag and held up his fists. Leo raised an eyebrow as his boys circled around them. Naruto cast glances at them all.

_I can only take about two, maybe three. I'm in shit crick here! Five guys could easily manhandle me!_

Sasuke had enough. He dislodged from Kakashi and ran straight forward to one of the thugs. He easily barred and latched his large teeth in the man's thigh. The man screamed out, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Damn rats! Probably get rabies from these things!" he hissed, managing to shake Sasuke off. The little rat was thrown in to one of the stone walls of the bridge. The force caused him to hit his head and feel faint. Kakashi ran forward and checked him over.

"Sasuke! Please just forget the human! There is nothing we can do! We're only...We're lone rats..." Sasuke shook his head and shakily tried to stand.

_I won't give up! Naruto needs me and I won't leave!_

Sasuke began to see black along the edges of his vision. He watched as the men surrounded Naruto, two grabbed the blond's arms. Naruto swung his arm out and caught one man in the jaw; the other was brutally kicked in the stomach. More ganged up on him and Naruto was forced to the side of the bridge. The men continued laughing and toying with the blond as Sasuke began to lose his vision.

_Naruto...I...I love you..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Do you want to be with him?"_ A voice asked.

Sasuke woke and found himself in a dark place. He looked around and saw nothing. He twitched his whiskers and sniffed the air. It smelt like sea water and honey. His ears twitched, and he heard a presence behind him breathing. He spun around and saw a man in a large cloak hovering over him.

_"Who are you?" _Sasuke tried. The man stared at him, his yellow eyes not moving or blinking.

_"My name is of no importance. What is important though, is I will be able to grant you your wish? Do you love that human?" _Sasuke nodded and scowled.

_"Of course! Naruto saved my life! He let me go when most humans would have killed me! I want to be with him! I want to be with Naruto more than anything!" _he squeaked, lashing his tail back and forth in impatience. The cloaked man smirked and nodded. He reached out a hand and touched Sasuke on his back, running a gloved finger down his spine. Sasuke shivered and felt his body go numb, as if he was being submerged into cold water. His body jerked violently, and the cloaked man stood back.

_"So you wish it, so shall it be, Sasuke Uchiha. You wish to walk among humans and long to be in love with one. This is a wish that you have made. I will grant this to you..." _The man folded his arms and watched Sasuke in fascination. Sasuke felt his body jerk and twist. His tail felt like it was being pulled. He looked back and saw it getting shorter, disappearing into his backside. Sasuke hissed when he felt his head change shape, his spine straightening and his hands losing claws for fingernails. Sasuke's skin began to change. His fur only spread over the top of his head and nether regions, his skin turning pale and flawless. His once red eyed went dark and mysterious. Sasuke panted and stood, looking at his human self. He flexed his fingers and licked his new pale lips. He had muscle, complete with abs and strong forearms. He flexed them and marveled in his new body. He laughed and tried his legs. He felt light and much faster now. Even the thing between his legs was impressive...

_"Do you enjoy this body?" _The cloaked man asked. Sasuke nodded and felt the smoothness of his chest, not caring about his nakedness.

_"It's perfect! Naruto will love it! I know I can win him over now!" _The cloaked man smirked and moved his hands through the air. A pile of clothing appeared, and Sasuke smirked at the color.

_"This body of yours has some extra benefits..."_

_"Benefits?"_ Sasuke asked, starting to dress and smiling at the dark-blue tank top he had in his hands.

_"Yes. You possess strength that no other human has. A superman if you will, but not as strong as to lift a car per say. You have more energy and stamina. Not to mention you still have your animal instincts such as sight, hearing and smell."_

_"All that, huh?"_ Sasuke asked, slipping on the dark jeans and belt. He looked at the jacket for a moment and shrugged; it was plain ebony with a strange fan on the back. As soon as we was dressed, he turned toward the man.

_"How can I ever thank you?"_ The hooded man pulled back his hood. Sasuke gasped and took a step back. The man's short silver hair hid his ears. A long jagged scar reached from his forehead to his bottom lip. The man looked like he had shark teeth. He smiled and replied,

_"Just give me a show. The dead zone is such a boring place nowadays . . . "_ the man snapped his fingers, and Sasuke felt his head swim. He grabbed the sides of his head as his vision blurred.

_**TBC**_

_**R&R**_


	7. Fight for love!

**Chapter 7: Fight for love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own okay? I borrow! I borrow!**

**A little violence and language in this folks. I loved all the reviews! Some were asking about the man in the cloak. No it is not Kisame. I wasn't really thinking of him when I wrote in the character, though maybe I should include him? I don't know. But other characters may show up soon! Just to answer that question. Thanks and enjoy!**

_This is thoughts or yelling_

_THIS IS ALSO YELLING!_

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! Come on! Don't be dead or I'll never hear the end of it from all the females!" Kakashi yelled, pulling Sasuke's unconscious body toward the end to the bridge. He managed to put the black rat on his back and carry him down the steps to the canal's walkway under the bridge. He could still hear the yells of Naruto and the men above. Kakashi poked and prodded him with his nose. Doing anything he could to wake Sasuke. The black rat seemed to twitch in his sleep. Kakashi watched in confusion as Sasuke was starting to become...Bigger? Kakashi scurried back as a sudden white flash made the world around him go blank. He quickly placed his paws over his eyes and buried his tail under his body. The white flash vanished, and Kakashi removed his paws from his eyes. He blinked a few times, and his eyes bulged. Before him was once Sasuke, the black furred rat. Now he was...He was...

Sasuke stood with his knees and looked down at the grey rat. Kakashi's jaw dropped, and he started to stutter.

"S-S-Sas-Sasuke! W-W-Wh-How?" he began. Sasuke held up a hand and gently put a finger on Kakashi's head and rubbed behind his ears. Kakashi still stunned only stared.

"Wait here for me all right? I need to take care of something first . . . " Sasuke stood all the way and narrowed his eyes at the group of men over the bridge. He walked up the steps, oblivious to the grey rat who still had his jaw hitting the ground.

Naruto panted as he managed to in all this time, knock out only one of the guys. The rest, including Leo were still standing. Leo shook his head, dread locks falling in front of his eyes before he brushed them away. He crossed his arms and laughed.

"Are you done yet Naruto? You're better off making things easier on yourself by just coming with me home." Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow and glared.

"Maybe when pink elephants come flying out of your ass, you prick! Go screw one of your lackeys if you're so desperate to get into someone's pants!" Leo scowled and waved his hand. A man wearing a dark-green bandana on his head stepped forward, his eyes anything but friendly. He walked forward and without warning, punched the blond in the stomach. Naruto fell on to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. The men around him laughed, and Leo scowled at them all.

"You had to be hard? It's high school all over again Blondie. Someone pick him up! We're heading back if he wants to or not." A few of the men stepped forward and straightened Naruto out who was still breathing raspy, clutching his stomach; face messed up with a pained look. Leo took pity and stepped forward, catching the blond's chin, he pulled him close.

"I don't like hurting my possessions. But don't be an idiot anymore all right? Save yourself some trouble. All right?" Leo asked, rubbing his thumb on the blond's lower lip. Naruto scowled and looked upon the ground. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he slowly . . . But surely, nodded. Leo smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Good boy..."

"Hold it," a voice rang out, sounding angry. All of them turned and saw another person approach them. He continued walking until he was about reaching distance from them. Leo scowled and looked at the guy up and down.

"Who the fuck are you? Mind your own fucking business you ass wipe! Beat it before you get the shit kicked out of you!" Naruto seemed to have trouble pulling air into his lungs. He stared at the stranger with pleading eyes, his chin still in Leo's grip and both his arms held behind him from one of the men. He felt his heart clench in desperation and fright.

"Please . . . Help me . . . Please!" Naruto pleaded with the man, eyes shining with unshed tears. Sasuke felt his fist clench at the desperate look in the blond's eyes. He narrowed his own eyes and started to walk forward.

"You think this is entertaining? You think it's fucking amusing to bend people to your will in order to love you? Love is something to be earned, not something to force on another. That drives them farther away, you only end up hurting them," Sasuke spat. Leo's boys surrounded him. Leo pulled Naruto close and held him tight by the waist, moving back toward the other end to the bridge. Naruto panted and had no chose but to hold on to Leo to support his panicking lungs. The men laughed as they approached the raven-haired beauty. Naruto couldn't watch; he closed his eyes and waited until the sounds of horrible beatings to come.

_What was I thinking! No way, he can't handle so many! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

Naruto cried and clutched the fabric of Leo's jacket. Leo only stood and smirked as his men surrounded the other guy. Sasuke smirked and held up his fists.

_Time to show them what this rat is made of. No one picks on my Naruto. _

_Nobody!_

Sasuke lunged forward and attacked.

* * *

Kakashi quickly hopped the few steps that lead to the platform of the bridge. He panted and peaked around the corner to see what the humans were doing. His eyes bulged as he quickly retracted his head to avoid one of the humans flying past him, landing at the other end to the bridge and passing out. He sniffed the air and smelt sweat glands and adrenaline pumping over time in the middle of the bridge. Kakashi looked at the stunned faces of the humans who were staring at Sasuke. They started backing away until one reached into their coats and brought out a switch blade and grinned. Kakashi gulped and slunk back. The guy ran forward, every intent in the man's eyes to nail Sasuke with the sharp blade. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully. The man yelped and dropped the knife. Sasuke released him and quickly spun in place, placing a nice firm round house kick to the side of the man's head. He fell down; Leo growled and painfully tightened his hold around the blond's waist; Naruto winced and looked up at him.

"Who the hell is this Uzumaki? You whore yourself for some protection?" Leo hissed.

"Get your grubby paws off him!" Sasuke hissed, Leo's boys slowly backed away from him. Leo growled and fisted the front of Naruto's shirt. Naruto fell onto his knees, both hands coming up to grasp at the wrist holding him.

"What's it to you? Who the fuck are you?" One of Leo's men took the opportunity and tried to jump him. Sasuke didn't even look as he brought up a fist and sucker punched the man with the back of it. The man fell, groaning and clutching his now broken nose, blood pooling in the palm of his hands.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. That's all you deserve at the moment. Now, let him go, or I'll do to you what I did to the at present bloody baron on the ground behind me." Leo was seriously taking this matter into his head; he sneered.

"What does any of this have to do with you? Just go home! What, do you think you need to play the hero or something?"

"Fuck you Leo! You're an ass hole in anyone's eyes! Now let me go!" Naruto yelled, bringing his head forward and latching onto Leo's arm with his teeth. Leo cried out and flung his arm back. He released the blond's shirt and threw Naruto to the side of the bridge. The blond flew with such force that his footing caught on the cobble stones in the ground. His back hit the very side of the bridge, arching him backward and sending him over the short, stone, railing.

Sasuke's and Leo's eyes widened as the blond seemed to be falling in slow motion, falling over the edge of the high bridge and into the water below.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, quickly running to the side and looking over. His eyes scanned the water frantically, catching only a hint of yellow hair beneath the waves. Sasuke jumped onto the railing and without hesitation, jumped in feet first after the blond. Leo stood stunned.

Leo had pushed . . . Pushed Naruto into the water!

_What...What have I..? N-Naruto? Naruto! Fuck! No!_

Leo panicked; his mind closed up. He did the only thing his pathetic state of mind could think of.

_Get off your ass and run!_

Leo without hesitating slapped the men who had fainted into their normal awakened states. Some groaned and rubbed their sore body parts. Others immediately looked around for the man who royally kicked their ass. Leo woke them and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"GET THE FUCK UP AND MOVE!" Leo didn't wait for them, he high tailed it, some of his men right behind him. Kakashi watched as Sasuke dived feet first in. He quickly ran the length of the canal walk way to follow them down the stream.

"Sasuke! Be careful!" Kakashi doubted the raven could hear him, but he tried anyway.

Sasuke broke the surface of the water and began to frantically look for the blond. He dived under and looked over all around. He finally found the blond a few feet away, sinking to the bottom. Sasuke took one last gulp of air on the surface before kicking his way toward the bottom. He managed to snag the blond by the waist and pulled him as hard as he could toward the surface. Both broke the surface, one breathing frantically, one not breathing at all. Kakashi looked up ahead to see a stair well leading down to the water. He stood on the top step and waved frantically to them. Sasuke noticed the small movement and went toward it. He pulled Naruto into his arms and carried him bridal style onto the walk way. Sasuke stared down at him, unsure of what to do.

"You have to give him CPR!" Kakashi yelled.

"CP-What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"CPR! It's what humans do to revive each other or to give them oxygen! It looks like a kiss only you're saving his life!" Sasuke speedily placed his head near the blond and took a deep breath. He opened the fair-haired's mouth and hurriedly placed his own over it. He placed his hands on the golden haired's chest and started pressing in time with his breathing. Kakashi watched, making sure he was doing it right. Sasuke sat up and took another breath. However, when he went to place his head down, Naruto sputtered and started coughing. Water dribbling out the corners of his mouth. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

_He's alive...Thank god..._

Sasuke smiled shakily and watched as the one he loved, open his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**

**I start school wednesday! Whoopie! Shit... :-S**

**Hey, If I get alot of reviews, I'll be sure to post yer name up if u want! Just to show how many people read this fic? Okay! Thankies!**


	8. Alone at last

**Chapter 8: Alone at last**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, other ppl do and not me! It sucks that I don't...Whaaa!**

_This is thoughts_

_THIS IS YELLING!_

* * *

_I remember when dad used to take me out to the harbor. The smell of sea weed and water constantly made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Dad would unfailingly make me wear a blue life preserver. Even though I complained, I complied and wore it. It was a small price to pay to go out on those beautiful currents. Dad always told me to stay near the middle of the boat when casting off in case it rocked. Which it did, I almost fell over board once. Dad used to always show me how to set up the fishing net, and I'd watch as it was cast out. Dad loved his fishing boat. He always told me how he once got lost on the ocean when he was young, but he made it through the night to return to my mother on shore. Mom always was nervous over boats, made her queasy and sick. However, seeing the love for the water in both our eyes, she would suck it up and indulge, if not a little whiny at most. He saw it, out there on the waves. His father was behind the wheel, his wife in his arms as she cast nervous glances everywhere. He giggled when he saw his father bend over and kiss his wife on the ear and whisper words of comfort to her. Eventually, she would relax and enjoy the ride. Everything was going fine. The world was perfect, here on his little boat. Until..._

_He was drowning..._

_He felt water invade his throat and begging to be let out. Naruto opened his mouth but was unable to breath. He felt like a weight was pushing down on his chest._

_'You have to give him CPR!' someone yelled._

_'CP-What?' another voiced asked._

_'CPR! It's what humans do to revive each other or to give them oxygen! It looks like a kiss only you're saving his life!' that someone yelled again. The feeling in his throat became more powerful; the weight on his chest seemed to intensify. Something was covering his mouth and forcing air down his throat. He felt water rushing up from somewhere. More water invaded his throat; he opened his mouth and felt it running down his cheeks. He coughed and felt the weight from his chest vanish._

_'He's alive...Thank god...'_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and felt cool air hitting his face. He felt wet and tired, the expression a drowned rat taking a whole other meaning. He breathed deep and saw stars in the sky. A pale hand came up and touched his cheek. He looked over and saw a person holding him. He blinked and cleared his vision. Sasuke smiled and gently fingered his wet cheek.

"Are you all right?" the raven asked, lidded his eyes, continuing to stroke the blond's cheek. Naruto blushed and began to sit up; his sore stomach protested, and he immediately laid back down.

"I...I'm sore, I know that but...Otherwise, besides from emotional scarring I think I'm all right," Naruto sat up with the help of Sasuke and rubbed his sore stomach. The raven smiled and sighed.

"Good. Well, not about the emotional scarring but...At least you didn't drown I mean..." Sasuke finished off, looking away and scratching his cheek. Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"W-Why?" the blond asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that? I don't even know you! You could have just walked away and saved yourself the trouble!" The blond protested. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"So I should have stood there or walked away and let him have his way with you? I'm a cold person; I'll admit that much, but that cold? I'm no coward when it comes to making your mind up about the heart! What that guy was doing...It was wrong! Taking advantage of someone is only plain wrong! So just shut up and say thank you and...Just...Just be thankful! Otherwise, you would be fish food by now in the harbor!" Sasuke hissed, grabbing the blond's upper arm and pulling him to his feet. Naruto scowled and tore his arm away, he stumbled and landed against the wall behind him. Sasuke moved forward and carefully steadied him.

"Look, I'll admit it too! I did ask for help, and I'm sorry! Nevertheless, for a while, I was desperate! Don't think of it as some kind of fate thing because I don't believe in it, and I didn't wish for it either!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

_Well...The last part was actually not true..._

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked the blond right into his clear, blue eyes.

"Idiot, fate happens. Wished are miracles. Whatever the wish, you should never regret that you made a good wish. I mean...Its possible to believe in miracles...Isn't it?" Sasuke asked shrugging.

_After all...Going from rat to human isn't exactly natural puberty you know!_

Naruto looked at him strangely. He blinked and looked at the ground.

"Well...I guess that's true. Nevertheless, hey, let's go somewhere else...I'm tired and wet, and I can't see you all that properly in the dark either..." Naruto suddenly held out his hand, "By the way...I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, to whom am I speaking?" he asked, smiling, if not weakly. Sasuke gave a concerned smile. He looked at the hand and blanked out for a moment.

_It's one of those human greeting things. They, for some-odd reasons they shake hands. How...If not weird...Ridiculous..._

Sasuke lifted his opposite hand and took the blond's. Naruto's skin was freezing. Sasuke frowned.

"We have to get you home; you're freezing, and those ass holes might come back." Naruto wobbled, and Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist.

"By the way, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The raven gently pulled the blond up to the steps to the bridge; they crossed it into the living district.

"That's a weird name . . . Is it French or . . . Something . . . ?" Naruto tried, walking sloppily next to the raven.

_Idiot, that was a stupid thing to say! Of course, it's not French! Nevertheless, god, looking at this guy is making me nervous. Where did he just pop out from?_

Naruto cast a shy glance at the raven; Sasuke noticed and smiled. Naruto blushed and looked down at the ground.

_If I had to put my finger on it, I would almost ask . . . Did my wish come true?_

Sasuke faked getting directions to Naruto's house and helped him up to the stairs to the apartment. He already knew where the blond lived, but didn't want to scare him. After all, the blond would get the idea that he was a stalker. Not that he wasn't already when he was a rat. He never really came through the front door before, he had always snuck in by the window by climbing the fire escape. As soon as they went through the front door, the smell of mildew and wet dog invaded his senses. He grimaced and went up the staircase to Naruto's floor. The blond pointed to a door at the far end of the hall way, number twenty-six. Sasuke reached it, and Naruto unlocked it with the hidden key tapped to the inside of the mail slot. Sasuke commented the cleverness, successfully making the blond blush. He nudged open the door with his hip and proceeded inside. Naruto's apartment smelt slightly cleaner, looked it too. Sasuke looked around at the familiar sink and bed. A small electric fan had been added near his bed side, and the bathroom door was unclosed. A pair of curtains had been hung and the window left ajar, making them flow gently with the breeze. Sasuke looked at the fridge and stared at the magnets he had seen before. The same frog timer sitting on top of the stove almost made him laugh. He walked the blond over to the bed and sat him down. Sasuke breathed through his nose and almost drooled.

_Naruto's (sniff) apartment still smells (sniff) like noodles and chicken. (Sniff) It also smells like Naruto...Peaches?_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Sasuke. He stopped and stared at the raven. Now that he had enough light, he could make him out and what he saw was...

OMG! This guy is good looking! Why didn't I notice it earlier? Probably, because I was in danger! Dang! My place probably looks like a dump to him!

Sasuke waved a hand in front of the blond's face. Naruto snapped out of it and laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't pay much attention when we first met. Where are you from exactly and...Well, this is going to be a strange question but...Why did you help me?" Sasuke sighed and sat down on Naruto's bed.

"Look, I'm from...Around. Mostly, by the restaurants and stuff. Does it really matter why I helped?"

"Yes it does! It's weird for a stranger to help someone out in those situations!" The blond said, standing up and walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt.

"Look, my name like I said is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm your age, by the way, we sound and act. I live with some family but most of the time I'm a loner." Sasuke looked out Naruto's window. The blond stared at him and quickly changed in his bathroom. He came back out and sat on the bed. Sasuke was still staring out the window when he sat down.

_How can I make this work? I want to tell Naruto how I feel! It was so much easier to see him when I was a rat! How can I possibly get him to trust me?_

Naruto saw the look of confusion on the other boy's face, he felt slightly guilty. He tapped the other's shoulder, getting the raven to look at him; he smiled.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just, when you live on your own in this city...You tend to trust only yourself. Nevertheless, I am...I'm grateful you saved me from Leo...And from drowning so I'll tell ya what...I'll give you anything you want in return, okay?" The blond asked, scratching at a hole in one of his sleeves. Sasuke stared at him, and his eyes went wide.

_Jackpot!_

Sasuke smiled and moved a little closer. Naruto tilted his head and blushed when a pale hand came up and touched his cheek. Naruto felt a tingle run down his spine, just from the contact.

"Well...How about this. I want two things, one tiny, one sort of small. Good enough?" he asked. Naruto fidgeted and nodded.

_He is so cute! I want to glomp him! He smells so good! Great...I really sound like a stalker. Oh who cares! This is a chance of a life time!_

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow after work," Sasuke said, smiling as Naruto's face got redder and redder from all the stroking.

"A date? Y-y-you mean as like...A couple?" the blond stuttered. Sasuke nodded and gave the blond a breath-taking smile.

"Yeah, you're cute, and I...Really like you. Do you mind?" Naruto dead panned.

"Cute! You don't call another boy cute! I'm not a girl and...Yes; I'll go with you..." Naruto blushed, itching his neck. Sasuke smiled and leaned forward, slowly; he kissed the end of the blond's nose.

"Great," he said, "and also, that Leo guy is still out there, I don't want a repeat of what happen on the bridge." Naruto shivered and nodded, touching the end of his nose, he smiled. He stood up and walked toward his fridge.

"So, are you hungry?" he asked, opening it and looking inside. Sasuke's nose was suddenly filled with different smells.

_Eggs, tomatoes, potatoes, meat...Soup? Mm mm..._

Naruto pulled out a bowl and popped it into the microwave on the counter. Sasuke sat up and watched the blond carefully. He followed every movement, mouth slightly watering. The microwave beeped and Naruto took out the bowl; he set it on the counter and grabbed some utensils from the drawer.

"I hope you like ramen its...All I have prepared at the moment..." the blond mumbled, handing the bowl to him with a pair of chop sticks. Sasuke stared at him for a moment and accepted the bowl. He looked weirdly at the chop sticks and held one in each hand.

"Umm...What are these?" he asked, holding up the two wooden sticks. Naruto stared at him, about five minutes later; he broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Sasuke stared at him before poking him in the forehead with one of the sticks.

"I mean it! What the hell are these?" Naruto waved his hand away and stopped laughing, going to giggles now.

"There called chop sticks? Are you insane? You said you were from around but...If you don't know what chop sticks are or what they do, then you're out of luck in this world pal!" Sasuke stared annoyingly at him and looked at the bowl of ramen.

_I could just eat it with my fingers..._

Naruto took the sticks from him and positioned his fingers with them. He dipped them into the bowl and picked up a line of noodles. He dropped the noodles and gave the sticks to Sasuke.

"Now, do what I did. And eat the line of noodles okay?" Sasuke nodded stubbornly and shifted the sticks in his fingers. He reached into the bowl and picked the line up, a bit shakily, before opening his mouth and putting the noodles in. His eyes widened, and he closed them in happiness.

_This is great! I've never tasted something so good, hot and steamy! Well...Hopefully Naruto will fill into those qualities later..._

Naruto smiled at the happy look on the brunettes face. He watched as Sasuke slurped up all the noodles. Naruto jumped off the bed and went to his cupboard.  
"I almost forgot!" he shouted, opening a box and reaching inside. Sasuke stopped slurping and watched what the blond was doing. Naruto came back over and held something out to him.  
"You'll need crackers to go with that!" The blond said happily, smiling down at the raven. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he dropped his chop sticks. He looked up at the blond in amazement and awe.

* * *

**XXflashbackXX**

_Naruto sighed and set the jar down on to the cobble stoned street, slowly he un screwed the jar and let out the poor thing. Sasuke didn't want to move; he was being cautious. Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket. He took out some crackers he had and put them on the stone street in front of the jar. Sasuke couldn't ignore his instincts and ran to the food. He munched on it and devoured the first piece. He looked back up at Naruto, blue eyes watching him. The boy was smiling softly, something a kind to sadness on his face. Sasuke grabbed the other cracker and started running down the street with it in his mouth. He stopped and turned around, Naruto, was still on his knees, watching the small creature go. He was bathed in the light from the street lamps above, his shadow reflecting off the alley wall. He was wearing a black, service, vest and white under shirt, a red bow across his neck. He still had his apron on and just watched as Sasuke went. The rat noticed the boy's hair resembled honey, his favorite sticky sweet. His eyes when he was up close were blue like the canal water. Creamy skin clothed a well-rounded face and soft cheeks, complete with a pair of full slightly pink lips. Sasuke stared and completely forgot about the cracker in his possession._

_He is so...Pretty...Like a piece of candy with a shiny wrapper..._

_Naruto smiled and picked himself off the ground. He picked up the jar and tossed it into a near by trash bin, Sasuke watched as the boy waved a good-bye and headed down the street._

_"Take care and stay out of the kitchen! I can't be there to save your rat ass all the time!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint. He didn't mind if Sasuke couldn't understand him, but he did anyway. When you spend your life stealing from humans, you tend to pick up the language very easily. Sasuke watched him leave, a strange, strong, urge to follow the boy was making its way up to his tail. He in hailed the other cracker and twitched his tail a little, picking crumbs off his face and whiskers._

_He saved my life...A gave me crackers! The ugly man said that the boy's name was Naruto...I like him, he is a different kind of human. I'll stick around the restaurant for a while and see if I can't see the human again...Maybe he'll give me more food! And I like him...a lot._

* * *

Sasuke stood and put the bowl on the night stand. Naruto blinked and watched as the crackers he had were gently taken out of his hand. Sasuke held the tiny pieces to his face. He set them down and looked at Naruto, his expression unreadable. Naruto started to fidget and look at the floor.

"Umm...Sorry...I didn't mean to...Do crackers offend you or something?" he asked, laughing nervously. Sasuke took his chin and made him look up. He looked into a pair of black pearl eyes, his own sky blue ones reflecting off them.

_Naruto...Ever since that day...I've loved you and followed you around. First, I was grateful, but now...I can't stop thinking about you, you have something no one else has. You're special, you're everything a person could want, and I don't care how long it takes...If I have to wait years hereafter I'll do it! I'll make you mine! I'll keep you safe! I'll love you until the last breath I have leaves my shuddering body! I'll make you happy; I'll make you laugh...I'll do anything...Anything.._.

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he was leaning forward. Naruto watched as the raven drew closer, so close, that he felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened, and his cheeks turned cherry red. Sasuke closed his eyes and savored the taste that was the blond. Naruto relaxed and felt the lips move against his own, coaxing him. Before Naruto could help it, he closed his eyes and brought his arms up, wrapping them around the raven's neck. Sasuke felt a jolt go through his body, and eagerness exploded in his insides. He gently but possessively wrapped his arms around the thin blond's waist and pulled him closer, their stomachs touching. Naruto moaned and tilted his head, getting a better angle. Sasuke ran one hand down the blond's back, the other over a smooth hip. Naruto snaked his hand in to raven hair, stroking and massaging the scalp. Sasuke gently began backing up, careful not to trip them as he did. He turned, and Naruto landed on his back onto the bed. They broke for air, and Sasuke marveled at how the moon light lit up the blond's features. He reached over to the near by lamp and flicked it off. Naruto's cheeks were a deep crimson; he shifted, causing the blankets under him to move. Sasuke gently ran a hand through blond hair.

"Naruto...I..." he whispered, leaning back down. Naruto blushed and gripped the sheets beneath him.

"Sasuke..." he breathed, watching as the sex god above him leaned down and captured his lips in another mind-blowing kiss...

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, I'm getting a lot of fan art. I like to see how other people see my characters. I get some really good artists. If you do have a picture, be sure and send it to me, I would really like to see it!**

**R&R**


	9. Only in my dreams

**Chapter 9: Only in my dreams**

**Thanks for all the reviews and such! I am so happy to be writing this fic! I have alot of cute ideas going thanks to suggestions. I managed to type a plan out for the fic while I was vacationing in Lake Placid up here in New York state. I went to white face mountain and took the gondola up it. Holy crap, its like...Huge! But hey, it is after all the largest mountain in the Adirondack, or was it state wise? Any way its a huge fucker non the less. School is hectic, being a senior in all and protecting a freshman friends from bitchy, little snot nosed, pink wearing, blond high light, blow job giving, brats or in translation wise...other freshman girls who wear thongs that I have no doubt are just strings tied together. Phew, that felt better. To those who are freshman girls...Your obviously cool because you're reading fan fiction right? That makes you super special awesome in my book. By the way...If you are a freshman...Give me a WOOT! in your review k? Alright, on to the fic!**

**Life In The Gutter **

**Chapter 9**

**Last Time-**

* * *

**XFLASHBACKX**

_Before Sasuke could stop himself, he was leaning forward. Naruto watched as the raven drew closer, so close, that he felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened, and his cheeks turned cherry red. Sasuke closed his eyes and savored the taste that was the blond. Naruto relaxed and felt the lips move against his own, coaxing him. Before Naruto could help it, he closed his eyes and brought his arms up, wrapping them around the raven's neck. Sasuke felt a jolt go through his body, and eagerness exploded in his insides. He gently but possessively wrapped his arms around the thin blond's waist and pulled him closer, their stomachs touching. Naruto moaned and tilted his head, getting a better angle. Sasuke ran one hand down the blond's back, the other over a smooth hip. Naruto snaked his hand in to raven hair, stroking and massaging the scalp. Sasuke gently began backing up, careful not to trip them as he did. He turned, and Naruto landed on his back on to the bed. They broke for air, and Sasuke marveled at how the moon light lit up the blond's features. He reached over to the near by lamp and flicked it off. Naruto's cheeks were a deep crimson; he shifted, causing the blankets under him to move. Sasuke gently ran a hand through blond hair._

_"Naruto...I..." he whispered, leaning back down. Naruto blushed and gripped the sheets beneath him._

_"Sasuke..." he breathed, watching as the sex god above him leaned down and captured his lips in another mind-blowing kiss..._

* * *

Sasuke blinked as soon as he realized he was on the floor. He was on his back, clearly thrown off the bed by a energetic blond. Naruto blushed and looked in all directions but him. Sasuke was spread eagle on the floor, having a strong feeling to do nothing but ball his eyes out right now.

"S-Sorry...I guess I...Panicked..." the blond laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke really wanted to cry.

_I was so close! I kissed and caressed everywhere I could reach! I admit I don't know a huge amount of the male body...I...Oh hell!_

Sasuke sat up and also laughed a little nervously.

"Y-yeah. No problem! I guess I . . . Couldn't help myself . . . " he breathed, blushing slightly and looking away. Naruto chuckled and moved to make room on his bed.

"Come, on, you can spend the night if you want. However, I warn you; I snore!" Sasuke smiled and stood; he only took off his jacket and socks before he climbed in and let his head clunk on the sole pillow. Naruto put his head on the other side of the pillow, seeing as he only owned one. They stared at each other for a long moment. Before Sasuke could help himself, he leaned over and kissed the blond sweetly on the cheek. Naruto blushed and moved a hand to tenderly brush away strands of hair from the raven's eyes.

"Good night," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Naruto." Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. He too closed his eyes and let his thoughts consume him.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

_This guy is something else. I was surprised when he kissed me and...Well, it wasn't too bad. He has that something about him, something that attracts me. I know its silly but it almost seemed like my wish came true. I can't help it, besides...Its been a while since I went on a date..._

_Naruto opened his eyes and watched Sasuke's sleeping face._

_His hair is so black, same with his eyes. I wonder if he is Japanese? Women must throw themselves at him...Good fighter too. What the hell kind of class did he take to kick ass like that? Oh well...I must say, I'm interested to see how this turns out. I want to . . . I want to get to know him better. I can't wait until tomorrow..._

_Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait until tomorrow..._

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

_Crackers, crackers, crackers, crackers, Naruto, crackers, crackers, banana peel, ramen, crackers, apple cores, dried carrot, crackers, bread crumbs, fish bones, crackers, lollipop sticks, musty marshmallows, crackers, Naruto, killing Sakura, Naruto, crackers, sun flower seeds, crackers, old cheese._

_Sasuke drooled in his sleep. He kept seeing food. Even so, for being a rat gone human in one day it was only natural. _

_"My beautiful Naruto! Come to me my love!" Sasuke said, running toward his blond in a huge green field. His blond looked shy and blushed beautifully._

_"Oh Sasuke! You've said too much! How can you possibly love me?" the blond blushed, his cheeks turning redder by the minute. Sasuke ran to him and wrapped one arm around his blond. Naruto gasped as his chin was lifted up by a strong pale hand. He stared into dark eyes, marveling in all their beauty._

_"My Naruto. I love you! I love your bright eyes and even brighter personality! You make my heart soar! I'd give up eating crackers to be with you!" Sasuke huskily said, kissing a tan skinned cheek._

_"But Sasuke! You love crackers! They're your favorite!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke shook his head._

_"You're my favorite now. I'd give up everything to be with you my Naruto!"_

_"Oh Sasuke!"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke smiled and started kissing the pillow beneath his head. He wrapped his arms around his upper torso and huddled. Next to him, Naruto was snoring. The sound very equal to someone sawing logs. He turned in bed and a hand accidentally smacked Sasuke in the face. The raven snorted and mumbled something along the lines of "love tap" and rolled over. The blond stretched out a leg and kicked the raven in the shin. Sasuke grumbled and itched his neck, if he had rat ears, they would likely be twitching along with his tail. These two were definitely strange bed mates, but neither seemed to care as they became lost in their dreams of each other.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**

**yeah short I know, I just wanted to give a filler and a huge laugh at the ppl who thought this was going to be a lemon. I laughed at Sasuke when he started dreaming. Out of character anime wise but hey, he is a obsessed rat who is in love with Naruto. Doesn't it fit right in? Well, I'm tired and my cat is staring at me. See you next time!**


	10. Desperation surfaces

**Chapter 10: Desperation surfaces**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a fish that Naruto was mine...But its not falls on floor kicking and screaming**

**Any who...I've been lazy. A friend requested a Halloween costume of Itachi and I am not spending 100 bucks on ebay. So I make them. I either might go as Tsunade this year or Naruto like last year. That or I will just get my Circ du Solei mask and run around in a black hoodie scaring little kids. I know, almost eighteen and I still want candy right? EVERYONE LUVS CANDY ALRIGHT? But Sasuke likes crackers...and Naruto. Whoop! Well, even though I have a bad case of heart burn and am doped on headache medication making the room spin and change pretty colors (I think my mom smuggled me crack! lol w ) I've decided in my hazey mind to get my ass in gear! So here we are! Lucky number 10!**

**Btw...You see a side of Leo you never thought you would. (winks)**

**Life In The Gutter Chapter 10**

* * *

Naruto woke first and gently moved out of his bed. Sasuke laid there, still with all his clothes on. His hair looked like a bird's nest; Naruto admitted that his hair had to have looked the same. Naruto looked to the clock on his oven. He had over two hours before he had to be at the cafe. He was still scared to be roaming around outside, but from the way Sasuke kicked the thugs ass's yesterday, he had a feeling that they would leave the little blond alone for a while. The blond made his way over to the fridge and took out some ingredients for breakfast. In his mind, he was going over last night. The kiss, the touching, the grouping...

Naruto shivered and cracked an egg into the frying pan.

He didn't think he was moving too fast. After all, the guy must have cared, he did save him after all. He saw at the corner of his eye that Sasuke was moving around. A hand came up from under the sheets and started groping the side of the bed that the blond had slept. He frowned his brows and opened his eyes. He shot up and looked around the room. He relaxed when he saw Naruto making breakfast by the stove. He sighed in relief and looked out the window.

_That little blond moron! He scared me have to frickin death!_

Sasuke got up and immediately fell when he stood up. Naruto turned to look at him, shock written all over his face.

_Damn humans and their stupid limbs falling asleep! How the hell can they sleep in a bed and actually get out of it in the morning?_

Sasuke shakily stood; he hid his embarrassment by coughing and dusting off his shirt from imaginary dirt. He straightened it and moved his neck around, effectively making it crack away from his stiffness. He heard Naruto giggle.

"Looks like someone wasn't used to my soft bed. Where do you sleep? A hay bale somewhere?" Sasuke thought that over, what would he say to that?

_No actually I sleep on shredded newspaper while pictures of you, and a piece of your hair surround me? What am I a stalker? Well...Yeah I am, but not the sick kind!_

Sasuke coughed again until a smell filled the air. He visibly sniffed, and Naruto looked at him.

"Smell something?"

"Eggs?"

"What?"

"I smell eggs...And bacon?" Naruto gave him a look and moved so Sasuke could see the stove.

"Well . . . Yeah I am cooking breakfast you know . . . " the blond replied rolling his eyes. Sasuke stared at the food and felt his mouth water; his stomach let out a loud noise. Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke blushed.

"You're a mess. You sleep weird; your clothes looked lived in, and you act like you haven't eaten in a while. Are you homeless? If . . . If you don't mind me asking?" The blond looked nervously at him. Sasuke smiled at the blond.

"Well . . . It's sort of like this . . . I ran away for a while. My family was putting lots of pressure on me and . . . Basically a lot of them were trying to get me to fall into marriage with someone I totally hate." Naruto grimaced.

"Wow, that sucks. So basically want to teach them a lesson and bring someone else's home?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Honestly, I just want to find my true love . . . " he whispered, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto blinked and smiled brightly at him.

"That's . . . Sweet. That's really sweet Sasuke!" Naruto finished cooking and set the food on plates. He dug through his drawers and produced two forks. Sasuke stared at them and whimpered.

_Great, more human devices I have no freaking clue how to use! Can't everyone just use their damn hands for once!_

Sasuke came out of his inner battle when Naruto pushed said items into his hands. Inwardly, he sobbed.

_Why me? _

Sasuke managed with surprisingly little difficulty to eat breakfast. Naruto had watched him as he literally in hailed the food and started to...Lick the plate clean. Naruto just took it as a compliment and shrugged it off. He couldn't though without smiling. The blond told the raven to leaved the plate in the sink. As Sasuke was walking back toward the bed, he let his eyes wander to the microwave. He stared at it, from the outside it looked like a TV. Curiosity took over, and Sasuke couldn't help but touch it. He poked the outside screen with his finger several times; he missed once and hit a button. It beeped and made Sasuke jump. Naruto looked up from getting ready and raised an eyebrow.

_He's like...A child. Just what was his family like anyway?_

Sasuke pressed more buttons and heard beeps. He smiled when it lit up and started spinning on the inside. He wanted to touch it. He opened the door to do it, but it stopped. No longer lit, it just sat there. Sasuke scowled and closed the door. It still did nothing.

"Please by the name of God tell me that you have used a microwave before?" Naruto asked, walking over, wearing his cafe uniform. Naruto smoothed down his crimson vest and slightly vermilion pants to match. Sasuke shrugged.

"I've seen them, but in all honesty, I've never used one..." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You have never used a microwave? You're shitting me!" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope."

"Oh dear god you sent me a retard with hope!" he said to no one in particular. Sasuke scowled and rolled his eyes. He tilted his head and looked the blond over, admiring the red uniform.

"Going to work?" The blond nodded, smiling. Sasuke stood up and tried not to jump on the poor boy in all his cuteness.

_Now or never! Do something romantic before he leaves!_

Sasuke smiled, and it crept the blond out a bit. Sasuke without warning came forward and embraced the blond tightly. Naruto's lips were suddenly covered by the ravens. He made a small noise of surprise before it turned into a moan of encouragement. Sasuke tilted his head, ebony locks falling forward and tickling tan cheeks. Sasuke didn't have experience, but he made that up with willingness. Naruto seemed to be doing the same thing. Acting purely on instinct and human desire...The one to go at it like bunnies but whoa! He just met the guy!

_God...He tastes so good! He must taste even better after he eats..._

Sasuke nibbled a little on his lower lip. Naruto breathed out, and Sauske noticed his lightly tinted red cheeks. He pulled back and kissed the blond's lips softly, tenderly and sweetly. Being a rat had it bonuses . . . He knew how to be cuddly believe it or not! He released the blond and looked him straight in the eyes.

"After your work? When does it end?" He asked. Naruto seemed to blink, lost in his own minds haze. He snapped out of it and stuttered.

"O-o-oh! Um . . . I get done a little after eight thirty . . . " Sasuke nodded. He only asked the question because Naruto would freak out if he mentioned he knew where he worked and what time he got off. For god's sake, he followed the blond everywhere! He knew his favorite color, for crying out loud, Sasuke nodded and leaned close to his ear.

"I'll be waiting by the bridge, meet me there around nine so you can get ready . . . " Naruto nodded and smiled. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He leaned down again and started nibbling on the blond's lips.

* * *

Leo was officially freaking out, he had been up all night, and it was certainly taking its toll on his looks. Bags were under his eyes, and his skin was pale. He opened several bottles of alcohol and couldn't stop drinking, being drunk even didn't stop his over working mind. He long sent his men home or out of his private quarters. He ran a hand through his locks and groaned. He buried his face into his hands and let his elbows hit his desk, causing a glass of alcohol to jump and fall, smashing to pieces on the hard wood floor, the liquid alcohol running everywhere. Leo ignored it and continued on in his thoughts.

_I can't fucking believe it! It's not fucking fair...He's probably dead, drowned in the fucking canal that my fucking father owns. What if I'm questioned? Oh man...I went and fucking killed my high school crush! I drowned him, I practically murdered Naruto...Shit._

If Leo wasn't so macho, he would have been crying his eyes out. Sure he was rough with the blond, but that was only because of his deep affection for him. It also didn't help that Naruto kept rejecting him; he got beyond the point were he was forcing the blond to be with him. He didn't want to kill him...He didn't want to hurt him. He was just...A little obsessed. Leo looked up from his hands. His eyes were rimmed in red; regret flowed through him like a blood bath. He should have jumped. He should have followed the other guy and jumped in after the blond, but no...He had to freak out and run.

_Perfect...Fucking perfect!_

Leo was suddenly pissed. He stood up, causing his chair to fall backwards. He grabbed the lip of the desk and flipping it over, crashed onto the floor and making a loud booming sound.

"AAAHHHH!" he roared, kicking the still flipped over desk. Images of the blond kept filtering his mind, images from high school, present day, last week when he tried to seduce him on the bridge, high school again.

_That smiling face, those blue eyes, a grin that could turn and cold rock into a diamond, why the hell did it have to be him!_

Leo sighed and finally fell to the floor on his knees. He had to admit it now, he had been in love with Naruto since high school, he had tried to get the blond's attention through different methods. Picking on him, cornering him in locker rooms and hallways. Hell, he even did the girly thing and left notes and such, having some of his high school friends talk good about him around the blond. Nothing worked, but Leo couldn't help but fall in love with the innocence that was Naruto. The thick headedness, the random topics and loud brash attitude. He knew he loved the blond and this time, he royally fucked up...

His body is probably floating down the canal...I killed him and I...I...I don't know what to do...

"Naruto...Oh god...Naruto...I never meant...I just wanted you so badly...I'm so...I'm so sorry...I loved you, I truly loved you...Please..." Leo sat there in his misery. He slowly lifted his head when he suddenly realized something.

_Wait...Didn't that guy, what's his name? Sake...Saracuse...Salsa...Whats his face? Didn't he jump after the blond?_

Leo though it over in his head. The raven had indeed jumped and went after the blond...Was it possible that Naruto was rescued and lived? Leo stood up, and his eyes widened. His heart sped up and hope flowed through his entire body in desperation.

"He has to be alive! I have to know! I need to know! I won't rest until I find out. There is still a chance...There is a chance, he is still alive...I can still take the chance...HE WILL BE MINE!" He laughed uncontrollably and walked to his phone. He picked it up and dialed a quick number. It rang for a few moments, and someone finally picked up.

"Greg . . . Hey, get the boys together, don't ask questions just do it. Listen up. I need to find something out and quick. No bitching! Naruto might still be alive! Shut up I am not desperate, now do this or I'll slit your throats! Find out where he lives! I have to know; I don't want to hear bullshit . . . Have I been drinking? DO I FUCKING SOUND LIKE I HAVE BEEN DRINKING ASS HOLE? DO AS YOU'RE FUCKING TOLD, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He slammed the phone and smiled to himself. He walked toward his bathroom and slammed the door shut. The walls rattled, and Leo took deep breaths. He touched his wall mirror and smiled.

_Soon...Soon...Soon...Soon...I can have what's mine..._

* * *

**Short I know it. But school takes up a lot of my time. That and I have been going over alot of fic ideas. I was thinking of doing a fic off the movie Ginger Snaps. A Sasu Naru probably. Watch the movie, its great I think. Nothing like a couple of emo girls going against their high school. That and it's a thriller horror too. See you next time. Be sure to see my new fic Ritual. I update it every Sunday!**


	11. Show me how!

**Chapter 11: Show me how!**

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't own it alright?**

**I know the last few chapters have been fun, but its time to get serious! Story so far...Sasuke asks Naruto on a date and Leo goes fing nuts. Yeah...Time to get serious, you're probably wondering about everyone else huh? Well, hopefully this chappie will help. Enjoy! Sorry it's been so long. Between Christmas and my parent's anniversary, it's been time consuming.**

**Life in the Gutter Chapter 11**

* * *

Kakashi lazily opened his eyes and looked around his burrow. Since there wasn't any sun light, they had to pretty much depend on their bodies to keep the time. The rat stretched and yawned, yesterday had been hectic.

_Darn teenagers, up and out all night, jumping in rivers...I'm getting too old for this..._

The silver rat cracked another bone in his back and shivered.

"Way too old . . . " he sighed. He quickly made his way out his burrow and out into the open sewer. He took his usual route and made his way to the others. As soon as he trotted in though, he was surrounded by a large group of females.

"Kakashi!" A brown female yelled.

"Kakashi!" A red female yelled.

"Kakashi" A blond female yelled.

"Kakashi!" A familiar pink haired female yelled.

"WHERE IS SASUKE?" They all yelled together at once. They all looked at each other, sending glares every which way. Immediately, they started arguing and hissing at each other. Kakashi swung his tail in amusement for a moment; his ears twitched, and he sighed, running a paw over his whiskers to smooth them.

"Ladies? Ladies? LADIES!" He yelled. They all stopped and looked at him. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"He isn't here, and he won't for a while." All the females started up again.

"What! Why?" "Where is he?"

"Will he be back soon?"

"Why did he leave?" They all asked at once. Kakashi felt a headache coming on.

"Because . . . He has some business to take care of . . . " he tried, hoping it would at least get them to go away. They all started talking again, and soon a fight broke out. Garbage went flying and Kakashi barely managed to avoid being hit with a tin can lid. He quickly scurried away and made back toward the sewer tunnels.

"Time to check on Sasuke, I guess," he mumbled, making his way to the alley. He put his nose in the air and sniffed in all directions. Making his way to the alley entrance, he barely avoided being run over by a drunk pedestrian. He skidded out of the way and hissed at the drunkard. The man looked down and squinted his eyes; he blinked and mumbled something before turning away, stumbling as he did so. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand what Sasuke sees in humans . . . I mean, not all of them are great, right?" Kakashi briefly recalled the memory of the brown-haired man he saw in the restaurant. He smiled and ran a paw against one of his reddening cheeks.

"Okay . . . Maybe some of them are pretty cute . . . " He sighed and sniffed the air again. Carefully, he ran out into the street, avoiding cars and people. For the few who did see him, they merely shrugged it off or let off small gasps and clutched their boyfriends. Yeah, most of them were women, but it was funnier to see a human male do it to their wives, pathetic really.

* * *

"I GOT A DATE! I GOT A DATE!" Sasuke practically screeched, nearly running down the side walk. Passing people watched in either amusement or fear. Old ladies at the park nearby heard and stopped throwing seeds to the pigeons and looked. Needless to say, the pigeons were pissed and started cooing curses. Sasuke heard them but paid no mind, if he still had his rat ears, they would be twitching like mad. He stopped as a sudden thought hit him; all of a sudden, he wanted to cry. For starters...

He had no money.

He had no home.

No change of clothes.

This was bad.

"Okay calm down, maybe Kakashi can help me..." Sasuke sniffed the air and soon realized he still had his fantastic sense of smell. All sorts of scents invaded his nostrils, coffee, sea water, other humans and even the horses that ran trolleys on the other streets. He walked quickly and smoothly through crowds of people. Many started whispering and a group of teenage girls followed him for a while, pointing and blushing. When he had had enough, they were just about to approach him, blushing like mad. He gave them a glare and for good measure, a long rat like hiss while pulling his lips back and exposing his teeth. His eyes went red and glowed, they stopped instantly and ran, talking rapidly and looking like they wanted to piss themselves. Sasuke smirked and looked across the street, he could get used to this. He often wondered what it was like to be human, talk to others and interact. Eat real food and not hopefully find a large piece of garbage that would serve as dinner, especially if he had to fight for it with another male, which rarely happened. He followed the main road, going past shops of observing people and others who simply hung around their usual spots. Now that Sasuke thought about it, he needed a job. Maybe he could even work where Naruto did! Then he would be with his blond all day and night! Sasuke chuckled and nodded to himself.

Being human rocked.

* * *

Leo's men stood near the foot of the bridge. The five men looked around but saw nothing in the water, not even garbage. Boats in the harbor were moving steadily and fast. Tourists snapped pictures and old retired folks simply watched the waves while holding hands.

"This sucks; Leo has gone delusional," Gerald huffed, taking a drag from his cigarette. Everyone else rolled their eyes, a few muttering curses.

"What do you expect? Sympathy, you're not the only one out here ya know!" one of the other men said.

"Boo fucking hoo! I hate this shit! Leo's drunken ass is probably back at his place, living it up and screwing a really hot chick right now!" another whined.

"Will you all shut the fuck up?" Gerald hissed, stomping out his cigarette, "just look around this area, if we don't find a body, then that should be a clue enough the brat is alive. Report back and we can get the rest of the damn day off!"

"Leo is probably going to send us out again. Doesn't he always go into that restaurant where the kid works?"

"I don't understand why he doesn't just buy the place. He has the money."

"Correction, his old man has the money. When the senile bag croaks, then it all goes to Leo."

"Then how the hell does he pay all of us?" They all looked at each other.

"That's a good question…How does he pay us? I thought he was cut off?"

"No, he invests in the boats at the harbor. He gets so much from profits such as fish and shit like that."

"Rich bastards," they all sighed. Gerald lit another cigarette and glanced at the passing people. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the butts from his finger tips.

"Holy shit," he breathed. He quickly motioned to the men to follow him. They did so with looks of confusion across their faces. Gerald and the rest hid behind the bridge entrance as the man looked hard into the crowd of people. Bright blond hair filled their visions, and they went quiet. Naruto adjusted the bag over his shoulder and looked at his watch while crossing the bridge. He sped up a bit and walked passed the hiding men. All of them stepped out and glanced at each other. Slowly, they all smiled and Gerald put out his cigarette.

"Bingo."

* * *

Kakashi finally managed to find Sasuke's trail by the bridge, as usual; the male smelt like crackers and sewer water. The rat sat on the bridge's walk way fence and smelt the scent getting closer.

Sasuke smells like he is excited…

Sure enough, the speeding bullet known as Sasuke was about to go by him.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled. The boy stopped dead and looked around.

"Hello?" He asked the air around him, spinning in a very UN Sasuke like circle. The rat rolled his eyes.

Really smart…Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Over here jackass!" He yelled. Sasuke felt a vein pop from his head and looked at the railing.

"Who are you calling a jackass you garbage eating pervert!" He screeched. Nearby people walking stared at him and wondered what he was yelling about. Others giggled while mothers grabbed their kids and ran. Sasuke went beat red and snatched Kakashi off the railing, setting the rat into his front pocket. Sasuke walked across the bridge and headed into the crowd and eventually into their usual alley way.

"So, how does it feel?" The rat asked, fixing his messed whiskers. He looked up from the raven's pocket and smiled.

"About being human or being embarrassed to death before a crowd of people?"

"Both."

"Well…Great, but not about being embarrassed! Oh, by the way, Kakashi, I need clothing and maybe a job, not to mention a place to stay!" he rushed out.

"What makes you think I know about a place and stuff like that? I'm a god damn animal for peat's sake!" Kakashi squeaked, swishing his tail in the small pocket. Sasuke scowled.

"Well, then at least show me how to romance Naruto! You've mated with dozens of females! You have to know a little romance and shit like that!"

"Watch a movie?" The rat offered.

"What? At a time like this?" He yelled.

"No…Did you ask him on a date yet?" He asked calmly.

"Well…Yeah, but I realized I didn't have any human currency. How do I go from there?" he mumbled.

"Okay listen up and listen well!" Kakashi said a sudden gleam in his eye. Sasuke nodded.

"Have you thought of selling your body?" Sasuke turned red and nearly collapsed.

"I'm not a prostitute damn it!" He seethed; red turning eyes bore into the rat in his front pocket.

"Okay…We'll rule that out as a no then, hmm? There are lots of ways to make money! Street performer, circus freak, TV repair guy, gigolo, lawyer, hot dog vendor…The possibilities are endless! However, first, you need clothes." Sasuke looked at his attire.

"What's wrong with this?" He motioned to his jacket and pants.

"The pants can stay but at least a shirt. Humans…Well, you see; humans change their clothes like…Everyday. Alternatively, if you're a slob, never, then," The rat shrugged.

"Naruto wears the same uniform everyday," Sasuke argued.

"That is work; social status attire is different."

"Humans are too complicated. All right, I'll do what I had on mind then."

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, ears twitching.

"That's a surprise, but for now, help me when I talk to him. What should I do first?" The rat smiled and waved his tail.

"Leave it to me, I have a plan!"

"Oh god…That's bad."

* * *

**Next chappie, the date! What will Kakashi have Sasuke do? Dun dun dun…**

**TBC **

**R&R**


	12. Kicking ass and making cash

**Chapter 12: Kicking ass and making cash**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Okay another chapter. Be lucky because life is confusing right now between school and college. I really want to finish this in the next few chapter because I'm anxious to start other fics on SASUNARU and YUGIOH. Maybe even a SAIYUKI one if I'm up to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke walked around town with a little rat named Kakashi sticking out of his pocket.

_Damn it! I'm not a taxi! _

Kakashi didn't notice Sasuke's anger or chose to ignore it. He just hummed happily and looked around at the world from above.

"All right, time to make some money! First...Did I mention selling your body?" he asked folding his little ears. Sasuke turned red and glared at his front pocket.

"I'm not whoring myself Kakashi!" he yelled causing more people to stare. He quickly picked up the pace and looked at the town's large clock. "Naruto said he would meet me at the bridge we first met. I only have about a few hours and need at least a different shirt and maybe 30 bucks in my pocket. What to do...What to do..." he mused. He felt a small tap upon his shoulder and turned. A woman a head shorter than him looked up with steely blue eyes.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help but notice, but...You're gorgeous. Want to earn some cash?" she asked winking. Sasuke looked around and pointed at himself.

"Are you talking to me woman?" he asked carefully. He still wasn't used to being a human yet. She seemed to sweat drop and cough a little.

"Well...Yes! So are you interested in doing a little modeling?" she said, clasping her hands together.

_What the fuck is modeling? Sounds like a type of flower...Wait, she wants me to be a flower? No, that doesn't make sense...Uh...Shit. Humans suck..._

"Um...Uh, well y-you see I...I..."

_Smart dumb ass!_

"Sasuke! Modeling is when people get their picture taken for cash! Just shut up and do it!" Kakashi squeaked quietly from his hiding pocket. Sasuke blinked.

_Money? I'm in!_

"I'm in!" he said holding a thumb up.

"Excellent! Just follow me then! Oh, by the way...My name is Ino handsome!" she greeted holding out her hand. Sasuke took it with the wrong hand and shook it.

_Who cares bitch? Let's get this over with! I want to be with my Naruto!_

"Just follow me then!" she said happily. Sasuke followed without a second thought.

_Perfect! Wow, it has been just my luck lately, meeting Naruto and turning into a human. Now maybe I can impress my little blond tonight. I hope he likes what I want to do with him...Oh man I sound like a pervert._

"Here we are," Ino said, walking over to a shop and opening the door. The shop had a small sign of a picture with a camera on it.

_Shoot um up? What kind of a business name is that?_

Kakashi picked his head out of Sasuke's pocket. His eyes went wide as he looked at the sign. His eyes quickly scanned the wooden carvings.

Wait...I've heard about this place before. I've heard warnings from other rats. This is...

"Sasuke! No! Don't go in there! Wait!" he squeaked, squirming around frantically. "It's not what you think it is! It's a trap!" Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but it was too late. The door slammed shut behind him; Sasuke heard the click of a lock setting in place. The place was pitch black, but he could still see a little thanks to eyes that could see in the dark. He looked around and saw about ten people in the room. Lights suddenly came on, and Sasuke squinted his eyes to adjust. The room itself was no bigger than the living room in Naruto's apartment. Ino was off to the side and accepted what looked like a small yellow envelope from one of the large men. All of them stared at Sasuke with amusement and some with hatred.

"Sorry gorgeous, but around here money talks, tootles!" She laughed, walking through another door and out of the shop. Sasuke looked around and scowled.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" He growled. One of them stepped forward and glared at the raven. Red dread locks fell into his face as his eyes burned through the boy before him.

"The name is Leo and you my friend have something I want. . . Boy," he hissed, fists clenched. Sasuke smiled.

"Boy? Who are you calling boy? Old geezer..." he smiled. Many of the men around Leo tensed and started whispering.

* * *

XX _Break time! Lets see what Naruto is up to hmm? XX_

_Gee...I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now? _Naruto thought, walking toward a customer with a full tray.

"Naruto! Pull your head out of your ass and look out!" Shikamaru yelled.

"What?" Naruto looked and before he knew it was falling forward. "AHHH!"

CRASH!

"You moron..." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Oh my god my ass!" the blond yelled.

XX_Break over. Back to SasukeXX_

* * *

"Don't fuck with me!" Leo all but yelled. Sasuke thought this guy needed an attitude adjustment.

"What got your granny panties in a twist? I hear they make pills for all sorts of problems nowadays. Sounds like you could use a few," the raven retorted. Looking around the room he started to grow incredibly bored. He turned around and headed toward the door. One of them men came out in front of him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going to princess?" he asked. Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom's house, I hear she's talented, and I want to see if the rumors are true with what she can do with her tongue."

'Ouch!' Kakashi thought, giggling slightly. The other guy turned impossibly red and clutched his shoulder tighter.

"You fucker!" he snarled.

"I would but you're in my way to your mom's house." The man brought back an arm and aimed a hit toward Sasuke's face. Kakashi came out of his hiding place and decided to have a little fun. He crawled up Sasuke's shoulder and swished his tail. He bit down hard on the hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making a sickening crunch sound. The man yelped and pulled back. Sasuke quickly took the chance and nailed his in the stomach with his foot, sweeping the now injured man off to the side with his leg. It seemed to happen so fast. They all went toward him at once, but Sasuke could see it perfectly. He smirked and brought up his arms.

"Bring it on!"

_Punch_

_Whack!_

_Crunch _

_"MOMMY!":_

_Thunk_

_(Insert cries of pain here)_

"My life is flashing before my eyes!"

"That was easy..." Sasuke said bored. Kakashi this whole time had hidden in his pocket after the bite. To say he was traumatized was an understatement. He shook slightly when he poked his head out and looked around. Several of the men were slumped against the wall. Others took weird and no doubt painful positions on the floor. Sasuke looked around, and Kakashi spoke up.

"Hey...That human with the ugly red dreadlocks is gone!" The raven blinked and nodded.

"He is. That coward, he probably went to get more of his buddies."

"Sasuke! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Get into their pants!"

"For the last time! I am not whoring myself!"

"No! Check their wallets and steal cash from them! They're thugs so...Who cares! Do it? Do it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The day I'm told to steal by a rat...Like I haven't done that before! Wow I'm pathetic.

Nevertheless, Sasuke did it anyway. He checked the ten men and found each of their wallets. These guys were paid well. Sasuke probably ripped them off for about nine hundred bucks total. That made the raven's day. Sasuke smirked and left the shop.

"Now...To get ready for my date," he whispered. Kakashi stuck his head out of the pocket and beamed.

_'I wonder whether Sasuke will buy me some cheese...'_ he hoped.

* * *

"Naruto! Take out the trash and we are done for the day! You have tomorrow off right?" Shikamaru asked taking off his apron. Naruto finished delivering the plates and set them on the counter.

"Yeah..." Naruto blushed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" he asked. Naruto smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well...If you must know...I sort of...Met someone." Shikamaru blinked.

"As in?"

Naruto told Shikamaru about what had happened when he had left work yesterday. He watched as his facial expressions went from shock to worry to anger and then to what sort of looked like relief.

"And that's what happened and now I have a date tonight!" The blond shouted happily. Shikamaru gave him the old eye.

"Naruto. Just make sure this guy is okay. From the sound of it, he seems really fishy. A real rat if you catch my drift," he finished and walked out of the locker rooms. Naruto stood there puzzled.

_A rat? Sasuke...No way!_

With that, Naruto went home to get ready for his date.

* * *

All in all, Sasuke was having a good day too. He managed to buy at least a nice shirt according to Kakashi. However, he hated the small rat after he had walked out of the store. A swarm of women came up to him and started asking for something called a phone number. Sasuke only said he didn't know and walked off, but they gave chase. He managed to lose them in a men's public bathroom which Kakashi had told him to run into. He must have stood there for half an hour just to make them go away. He then thought over what he wanted to do. First impressions were everything after all. Kakashi kept telling him to take him out to eat. Sasuke decided not to, after all, the poor blond was in a restaurant all day. Talk about stressful and boring. He looked out to the harbor and thought it over hard. After about another 30 minutes of staring and standing in the middle of the street, people were staring...Again a swarm of women approached him...Again people even tried to pick fights for catching their girl friend's eyes...Again. Damn some humans were just weird. Eventually, he walked to the meeting place, passing by his usual alleyway. He looked down it, and a sudden idea struck him.

"That's it! I know what to do now!" Kakashi poked his head out, apparently he had been sleeping the whole time.

"W-What?" He yawned getting comfortable. Sasuke smirked but didn't answer. He walked across the bridge and decided to wait out the rest of the time. As he walked, there was a little hop to his step.

As soon as the blond got home, he went right to the shower. He smelt like the food they had served today and old lady perfume from when a customer accidentally sprayed him. As soon as that was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked for clothing.

God I'm acting like such a girl!

He finished everything and locked his apartment. Making his way down the street he passed by people who seemed to be ogling him, but he didn't have eyes for them.

"Oh come on cutie! How can you say no to a face like mine?" The girl asked, attempting to lean on him. Sasuke brushed her off and hissed at her.

"I said beat it, you harpies. I'm waiting for my date, go get a man whore or something..." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

_See...My man whore idea was good...People do use those things you know! Hey wait...Tee hee..._

Kakashi poked his head out of the pocket and looked at the girl. He crawled on to Sasuke's shoulder and stood.

"Hey! Look at me! I'm a dancing rat covered in who knows what! Watch out I may have a contagious virus!" he squeaked. Sasuke looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"EEEEEKK! A RAT!" she screamed, running for her life. Sasuke watched with a blank expression. Kakashi wandered back into his pocket, laughing his tail off. Sasuke waited anxiously, looking at every person that crossed the bridge carefully.

_Too fat...also ugly...Needs a nose job...Eww, that cannot be your real hair color! Fat ass...UH! WHERE IS MY NARUTO?_

"Sasuke!" a voice shouted. Sasuke stopped his thoughts and looked around.

_T-There he is..._

Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke's gaze wandered over him. He suddenly felt really self-conscious dressed in nothing but jeans and a shirt. Sasuke looked great in his red top, a black jacket and tight looking pants.

_God...I must look like a retard...I hope...Sasuke..._

"Naruto," a hushed whisper said, hot breath wandering over his nose making him shiver. He looked up into charcoal eyes and felt himself melt.

Beautiful...They both thought. Naruto cleared his throat and smiled. Sasuke smiled softly too.

"I'm...I'm here..." the blond whispered. Sasuke brought a hand up and ran it down a smooth cheek. He tilted the blond's head up and slowly leaned forward.

"Yes...You are." Sasuke captured the lips that had been torturing him for what seemed like decades. Whether in this life or the next miracles happened, it happened here. Sasuke got his wish and planned on keeping it.

_That is...Until time runs out... A voice said quietly,"kukukukukukukukukukukuku..."_

* * *

**Well its kinda a cliffy anyway. I hope I gave a few laughs and a little romance. Maybe when I have more time it will be even longer. Well I'm off to my other fics. I have a bunch lines up. I'm not much of a one shot person if you get my drift.**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	13. Tick tock

**Chapter 13: Tick tock**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry it's been a while. College stuff again, I think it's been a while since this fic has been going on yeah? Just a few more chapters I promise!**

* * *

The date had been going great; Naruto was the actual one to show him around. The best part though was they got to hold hands; the worst was...Kakashi wanted to come along. He was constantly reminding the rat to stay low and not interfere, but at the same time, it was good advice from his front pocket.

_Take his hand but don't squeeze it too tight! Whisper something directly into his ear and make him giggle! Casually, or accidentally lean in and rub against his side if you sit together!_

Kakashi was surprisingly knowledgeable in human romance. Probably, because he snuck in to R-rated movies all the time with his friends. In the middle of the date, Naruto dragged him into a photo booth. Sasuke thought that Kakashi actually poked his head out for a moment and smiled for the camera. Being clever, Sasuke reached over and kissed the blond during a flash. The blond blushed and flailed, falling out of the booth. Sasuke had picked him up and watched in amusement as the fair-haired called him things and fumed. Sasuke gave him another quick kiss and ran as the golden haired chased him down the board walk. Sasuke grabbed his hand led him to the canal where they were offering boat rides. He pulled the blond into a gondola and shoved off into the water. The man behind them did all the work as they enjoyed watching the other boats on the harbor. Naruto suddenly got a far away look in his eye, and Sasuke watched him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shifting closer. Naruto came out of his trance and smiled.

"Oh...Nothing honestly. The harbor just brings back a memory that's all," he confessed, looking over the side of the boat. Kakashi suddenly rustled in his pocket.

"Uhh..." he groaned, sounding sick. Sasuke gave him a frown.

_He'd better not! I'll throw him over board. _

Quickly, Kakashi crawled out and ran to the side of the boat. Sasuke dully noted how green he looked instead of his healthy grey. For a rat that eats garbage for a living, he never could handle the water, the term "drowned rat" only went so far. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the boy as Naruto leaned his head on to his shoulder, Sasuke had butterflies suddenly.

"Memories are nice but...I like making them too," the blond smiled. Sasuke suddenly became giddy. The boat ride ended and Sasuke carefully helped the blond out and back to the street.

"So tell me, do you run into that Leo guy much? He seemed to have a major fixation on you," the raven noticed, squeezing the blonds' hand. Naruto looked surprised that quickly turned to frustration.

"I met the jerk back in high school. He seemed okay at first until he started to be everywhere I was. He would constantly hit on me and beat people up. I started to avoid him as best as I could. He followed me and kept trying to get me to go on dates and such. He is just crazy sick obsessed moron!" the blond huffed, latching on to his arm. Sasuke couldn't help it. He brought a hand up and pinched that puffed-up cheek. Naruto blushed red and stuck his tongue out.

"Teme!" he yelled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_Teme? What the hell is a teme?_

"It means bastard," Kakashi whispered to him, now fully done being sick. Sasuke's eyes bulged.

_What?_

Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe." Naruto gave him a hard look.

"Am not!" he yelled, causing people to stare at them.

"Are too!" Sasuke retorted back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!" Both stared each other down, and Sasuke cracked a smile. Naruto did his best to hold down a pout, but it didn't last long. They laughed as they walked by all the shops and stores. Walking with the humans was definitely different. He liked being capable to walk side by side with the blond; it was something he never thought he would be able to do. Forever to walk below the feet of the humans. Even Kakashi seemed to be enjoying himself in his make-shift pouch. He would stick out his head once in a while to make sure Sasuke didn't screw up before ducking down and taking a light nap. They wandered over to the harbor docks and looked through the telescopes for a while before Sasuke began to grow ancy. He watched as the wind played with the golden's hair, making it look more vibrant. Sasuke cracked a smile when the timer ran out on the telescope, making the golden pout. He grabbed the blonds' hand and led him back to the main street. The sun was starting to go down, making the air chilly. Naruto huddled up to him as the wind blew over them a bit more violently.

"Should we go back to my apartment?" The blond asked, looking up to him. Sasuke smiled and winked at him.

"Sure, but lets go by the grocery store first, I want to pick up some things." Naruto looked at him oddly but complied. Sasuke grinned and pulled him toward the shopping district. Lights had been put up, and red lanterns glowed now. Delicious smells were wafting through the streets and making anyone drool. They went through the sliding doors, and Sasuke stopped; Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke?" he asked. The raven smiled as he backed away and the doors closed. He stepped forward again, and the doors slid open.

_This is so cool! I used to have to chase someone's heels to get through the doors before they closed. _

The blond was a little weirded out as Sasuke kept doing this unusual act. Eventually, he started drawing stares and whispers. Several old ladies behind him could be heard along with some others, and the blond sweat dropped.

"My word what's wrong with that boy?"

"Back in my day..."

"Is he foreign?"

"Goodness gracious..."

"Mommy what's that man doing?"

"Don't stare Billy it's rude..."

Naruto quickly grabbed the raven's arm and pulled him inside away from the people. Sasuke stared confused for a moment before he was pulled into an aisle by a semi angry blond.

"Are you trying to be weird or something? I'm starting to think you really aren't from around here! Who the hell is crazy enough on a crowded street to play with an automatic door?" the blond asked, hands on his hips. Sasuke would have argued about that, but that meant revealing who and what he was. Instead, he quickly pitched forward and gave the blond a nibbling kiss, making the blond yip. He took Naruto by the hips and pushed him down the aisle toward the snack food section. He only wanted a few things he had been craving to try out since he became human. One of them of course was Naruto, and the other thing was...

"You have to be kidding me?" Kakashi whispered, looking down at the packet in Sasuke's hands. Even Naruto seemed to turn a bit green. Sasuke smirked as he was now able to read the label. Every time he snuck in here he was caught and thrown outside. Normally, any rat would be content with garbage but everyone pretty much knew Sasuke had a champagne taste with a beer pocketbook. Basically meaning...Liked fancy food but wasn't able to always be skillful to attain it. Fancy food counted as warm, hot, fresh, or store brought bags like chips. Speaking of chips...

"Radish and dill pickle flavor, is that even eatable?" he blond screeched, flying almost ten feet backwards. Sasuke drooled and rubbed his cheek against the ugly labeled bag of chips. For so long the scent had driven him crazy, not being able to actually eat them was a crime in itself. Now that he finally had them.

"All right I'm set, let's go to your place!" he said excitedly. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"You're a bit weird but I guess it's okay; it would be boring if you were well...Boring." Both left the store and headed back to the apartment complex. By then Sasuke had finished his chips and folded the bag neatly and sticking it in his front pocket. Kakashi was gagging from the smell. For a rat that loved garbage, he did not love these chips. The smell was atrocious and made you want to puke. Naruto tried one and practically spit it out. Sasuke climbed the stairs to Naruto's apartment and rubbed his chip filled stomach. When they were in the apartment, and Naruto headed to his movie rack.

"I'll pick out something to watch all right?" The blond asked, bending over to the movie rack. Sasuke's gaze was automatically drawn to that bottom incased in a tight pair of jeans. Sasuke licked his dry lips and already felt an inner battle commencing.

_Should I touch his rear now? Ugh, I know nothing of human mating rituals. Why couldn't it be more romantic, and he falls into my arms? It might seem rude...Oh, but I have no knowledge on how to "do it" exactly. It should be the same as; we do it. And it will be a cold day in hell before I let Kakashi actually coach me through the whole act of sex. Sex...Oh god I've never even thought of a fully nude Naruto. Have I ever seen a human at least naked?_

Speaking of Kakashi, the rat popped his head up and looked around.

"So this is where the blond lives? Not too bad," he replied rolling his eyes lazily. Sasuke's gaze burned into his tiny skull.

"I need advice and I need it now!" the raven hissed quietly.

"Not here, go into the bathroom!" the little rat replied back. Naruto stood and picked out a movie. Sasuke faced him.

"Is it all right that I use your bathroom?" he asked, winking. Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course teme, help yourself." Naruto popped the tape in his TV and sat on the bed. Sasuke went into the bathroom and closed the door. Kakashi jumped on to the counter and stretched his body from the cramped space. Sasuke shifted his own shoulders and paced the small space.

"Okay, I'm in his house, were watching the movie...What now? I have no clue about dating or courting! Females used to just throw themselves at me. I would like it if Naruto at least seemed to want to flock to me or something. I'm not used to working to get a hot piece of ass!" Kakashi nodded through the boy's rant. Kakashi stood up on his tiny feet and pointed at him with his little paw.

"Listen up and listen good Uchiha. Kakashi the love doctor is at your service, but you are going to have to do it on your own from this point. Come closer and behold my romantic wisdom!" he preached. Sasuke felt a vein pop somewhere, but he came closer.

"Well then all mighty doctor, what do you suggest I do?" Sasuke knelt down on the toilet seat and listened.

"All right, listen close..." the gray rat began his explanation, and Sasuke listened.

* * *

Naruto had turned out the light and was not sitting on his bed in the dark. Sasuke sure was taking his time in the bathroom. The blond was becoming a bit worried. He stood from the bed and approached the bathroom door. The light was on so he could see a shadow moving around under the door.

_"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeakity squeak! Squeakity squeak!"_

_"Right but…Won't that make him mad?"_

_"Squeak squeaks squeakity! Squeak squeak!"_

_"All right, if you think it'll work."_

_"Squeak!"_

Naruto stared confused at the wood. He knocked on it softly and called through the door.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? You're taking a while. Do you need any-" The door opened and Naruto stood back to avoid being hit. He looked up to the other boy's face and gasped. Sasuke was giving him such a strong and intense look. His eyes practically glowed from the bathroom light behind him into the dark room. His hair looked slightly wet and made his black spikes stand out. He removed his jacket to make his muscles flex in his forearms. A hint of his stomach was showing along with a tan smooth neck. Naruto was in awe until he realized he was staring. Sasuke smirked and lifted a hand to his cheek before drawing it down on to a pair of pink lips. His thumb ran across the smooth skin before going back to his cheek. Naruto shivered and swallowed. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, brushing his lips with the blond before taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Naruto blushed heavily and felt his legs go weak. Sasuke kissed him for a good five minutes before letting go and sitting on the bed as if nothing happened. Naruto blinked and stared at the empty space before him.

"Aren't we watching the movie Naruto?" He asked, leaning back on the bed. Naruto laughed nervously and sat down, grabbing for the remote. Sasuke moved up behind him and pulled him practically into his lap. Naruto yelped a little and gave him a glare, but the blush was still there.

"What's gotten into you? You seem overly affectionate suddenly. What the hell did you do in my bathroom?" he joked, snuggling into the raven's lap deeper. Sasuke rested his head on the boy's shoulder and shrugged. He stayed true to what advice Kakashi had given him in the bathroom.

* * *

_**Flashback **__(squeak)_

_"First thing is first. As the dominant male you must appease your female. Be bold and show him what you want. As soon as that door opens make sure you kiss him, got that?" Kakashi stated, waving his little paw around. Sasuke nodded and rubbed his neck._

_"Right but...Won't that make him mad?"_

_"Not a chance! I already see the way he looks at you; it's about time for some smooching. Make sure to keep soft-touch contact with him too. A brush of the hand or breath on his neck should do it. However, make it look like it was an accident every time, nothing intense or sudden, got that?"_

_"All right, if you think it'll work," Sasuke nodded._

_"Absolutely!" Kakashi smiled and nodded his head. He heard some knocks from the bathroom door and knew Naruto must have come to check on Sasuke. The raven took a deep breath and stood in front of the door, putting his game face on which was what he liked to call his 'sexy smirk.'_

_"Good luck!" Kakashi whispered winking. Sasuke reached for the knob and opened the door. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke let his breath linger on smooth and tan skin of the blond boy's neck. Naruto squirmed and practically remained red through the whole movie. Sasuke had rarely gone to the cinemas, too many mouse traps. He was content with just watching people. His arms stayed soft but possessive on the blond's waist. Naruto wasn't getting away tonight. When the move was over and several cleverly concealed touches were established, Naruto invited him to stay the night, which Sasuke agreed quite sexily if he did say so himself. The blond tried to move to stand when one of Sasuke's hands brushed against his stomach. Naruto gasped and held a hand to his mouth.

"Sasuke! Let go for a minute, my stomach is ticklish!" he frowned, trying to move. A red glint came to Sasuke's eye, and he smirked as he tightened his hold. Only then did Naruto realize what he said. "Don't you dare!" he hissed. Sasuke laughed evilly as his hands flew up under the boy's shirt and attacked his ribs. "TEME!" he screeched, flailing about. They romped around on the bed as Naruto's and Sasuke's laugher filled the room. Above their heads, a person on the upper floors began yelling over the noise. At the same moment Naruto's legs tangled in the bed sheets, and he tumbled over the side landing on the floor. Sasuke still attached went with him and landed on his stomach, straddling it. They both laughed until their faces were red. Sasuke stared down at him, and Naruto smiled at the fondness in his eyes. The blond lifted a hand and let it run through the raven's dark midnight hair. Sasuke watched him through half lidded eyes that seemed clouded with a different emotion. They stared at one another as Naruto played with his hair. The day had soon turned into the night, ending their date and their day. Sasuke wouldn't have ever imagined that he would be here right now, sitting on the blond he had admired for so long. He thought he would be destined to watch from the sidelines for the rest of his life. Watching as Naruto met someone else and went away somewhere with that person, at no time to be seen again. He imagined he would be stuck forever to admire the blond and never tell him about these feelings. As a rat, he had even been cold to his own clan, to fall for a human at the time would have sounded insane. Sasuke wanted this...He wanted this so much. He leaned down until his pale forehead touched the blushing blonds. Naruto looked up at him, soft blue eyes meeting his own dark orbs.

"Naruto?" he whispered, his breath brushing against the blond's lips. Naruto swallowed and took a breath.

"Y-yeah?" he whispered back. He was afraid that if he spoke any louder, the spell between them would break.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, brushing his fingers against the blond's cheek. Naruto's heart rate sped up.

"Y-yeah," he repeated, feeling silly for only saying the same word twice. Sasuke smiled and was about to lean down when he hesitated at the last moment.

"Naruto?" he began again. The blond became anxious; those tempting lips were only a few centimeters away.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke watched him with a cool gaze.

"Can I stay the night?" Naruto felt a hardness poking against his thigh that made him shiver. He felt his own body responding, being lured in and tempted by the god before him. His hips were growing warm and a ticklish knot was growing in his stomach, radiating outward. He smiled shyly and nodded. Sasuke smiled and leaned the rest of the way down, sealing their panting breaths in a heavenly lip lock. Kakashi poked his head out from the bathroom and smiled at the sight. He could have sworn the poor boy would remain asexual for the rest of his life. He ran to the door and slipped his slim body under it and out to the hallway. He turned to the door and stared at it for a moment before he broke into a run and headed home.

You don't need me for now Sasuke. You have to do the rest on your own.

Kakashi ran down the hallway and descended the stairs to be outside. A dark figure down the hallway watched him go as he slipped his hood higher on to his head. He looked at the blond's door for a minute before a toothy smile filled his face.

_Tick tock...Tick tock _

The mouse will soon fall from the clock.

_Tick Tock_

A low rumble of laughter followed him away, and into the air as he disappeared.

* * *

**Hey there you are, wonder what will happen next huh? **

**WARNING Lemon next chapter...Yes...Finally!**

**R&R **

**TBC**


	14. Moonlit passion

**Chapter 14: Moonlit passion**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Well, graduation is over and I am officially out of high school. Such a sad feeling but at the same time I have more time for some fics now. I'll be finishing up these remaining three for an on slaught of new cool fics, enjoy!**

* * *

The moon cascaded through the window, leaving it the only source of light in the room. Two bodies fell onto the minuscule bed in the also tiny apartment. Both kissed hard and breaths became even harder, leaving them panting and red in the face.

_Kissing alone is driving me crazy!_

Sasuke sat up and looked down at the blond, Naruto's scarred cheeks were practically of fire; they were so red. Sasuke had to admit his own cheeks felt like he had them stuffed with chili peppers. Before Sasuke could control it, he went down and captured the blond's lips again. Naruto was addictive, his favorite flavor. Since he had been a rat romance was limited, no words were ever necessary, it was all scents and noises. Kakashi though seemed different, sneaking in magazines that held clippings of his favorite novel Icha Icha Paradise. Where that grey rat got it from, he had no clue, but every time Kakashi read to him; he couldn't help but think of himself and Naruto doing some of those things.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, bringing him back to reality. Chests heaved as Sasuke moved from lips to a tan smooth neck, Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke nibbled on his collarbone. Both were most likely virgins, going on pure instinct and what each had seen on TV, movies or magazines, but thankfully both weren't completely clueless. Naruto removed his shirt and as did Sasuke.

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen myself or Naruto naked..._

Every time Sasuke tried to spy on the blond in the nude, he would close the bathroom door or finish buttoning his pants walking out of it. Sasuke eyes were glued to a tan chest as sweat collected from the heat of the room. Naruto's gaze was doing to the same to him, and it sent electricity down his spine. Naruto gently ran his fingers down his chest and hesitated when it came to his belly button. Sasuke encouraged him with breathless words. Sasuke boldly reached out and grasped the button on the golden haired's pants, looking in his eyes for permission. The fair's body seemed to turn red, but he nodded and smiled shyly. That was all the raven needed before he gently undid them and tugged them down, along with an orange pair of boxers that never failed to amuse him. More and more tan skin was revealed to his hungry gaze as he slowly lowered both articles of clothing. When both were finally off Sasuke swallowed at the display before him. He always wondered in Naruto was a true blond or he bleached his hair, now he could tell, Naruto was all natural. He smirked and looked into blue eyes. Naruto seemed to shift nervously and looked to the side, not used to being so nude in front of someone it felt so...Intimate Before the blond could freak at his lack of dress, Sasuke tugged down his own tight pants and threw them off somewhere. Naruto's eyes bulged and he almost felt the need to point.

"Holy shit Sasuke you're-" he slapped a hand over his mouth and blinked in embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled and leaned down, fully naked on top of the blond. Naruto's hands flew to his shoulders as intimate skin touched, warm and strangely comforting. Sasuke captured his mouth as hands ran over the golden's stomach and the top of his thighs. Naruto groaned as Sasuke's touch became even braver, lightly tracing and grasping the blond's penis. Naruto twitched and spread his thighs; Sasuke sat up a bit and began to fondle. Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke's touches became faster and harder. Soon Sasuke too watched his own movements and became hot and bothered. Naruto held his breath before he came minutes later with a long sigh, white stickiness coating Sasuke's fingers. The raven stared amazed and mesmerized at the blond.

_It's easy right? It's just like doing it with a female, only your same gender. Come on! All those times Kakashi read to you are about to pay off. _

Naruto leaned up and kissed him, arms sliding further down his shoulders as he held on. He could feel the blond's arousal starting up again, and his own body reacted. He pulled the blond to sit in his lap as he let his tongue taste and tease. A pale hand snuck around the blond's back and gently slid underneath, probing the blond's virgin entrance. Naruto made a sound that made Sasuke's animal instincts go wild. His eyes spun red, and he lifted his head up and over the golden haired's shoulder, watching what he was doing. He felt the blond's breath tingle against his shoulder, getting deeper as Sasuke suddenly moved. Naruto's eyes went wide as Sasuke boldly grasped the base of his erection and squeezed, a moan tore itself out, and he panted with half massed eyes. Sasuke's finger went inside him and made his stomach jump as Sasuke seemed to be using the grasp on his erection as a lever. That finger moved in and out, in and out, leaving Naruto to pant and weakly move his own hips. Sasuke's fingers soon turned into two, then three and the blond's eyes watered at all the stimulation. The raven pulled back to study Naruto's features. He moved Naruto to sit on his knees as he jerked the blond as he was finger rode. Naruto's hands flew to his chest and held on weakly as he moved up and down.

"Naruto..." he said softly, leaning in he traced pink lips with a tongue. "You like that?" he asked. The blond nodded and looked at him, baby blue eyes deep indigo with lust.

"S-Sasuke, please...I need more," he pleaded. Sasuke animal instincts hit the top level. Before the blond could blink he was flipped on to his stomach with a hungry Uchiha over him, studying his backside. Lifted onto his knees Naruto's eyes went wide as something much larger than fingers pressed against him. He buried his face into his pillows when Sasuke grabbed his hips and sat up, plunging deep into him. Both moaned out as Naruto adjusted and Sasuke reveled in the tightness. Naruto had to grab the bars of his head board not to be thrown. Sasuke nibbled on his backside as Naruto struggled to keep breathing. He threw his head back when a deep thrust hit his prostate dead on.

"Ah! Oh...Sasuke!" he whimpered, lowering his head. Sasuke could hardly keep his cool. It was as if his fantasy, and his wild dreams were finally coming to life. No longer was he stuck in that small body, watching as Naruto carried on his daily life without him. He was here, actually here, making love to the blond he had dreamed about since his life was saved. The blond gasped as he was flipped again, this time on his back. Sasuke was the one who groaned this time as he lifted the back of the flaxen's knees over his shoulders. He folded the blond in half as he moved, placing his hands on either side of the blond's head. Naruto's eyes caught his own and for a split second through the act, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's eyes were glowing and red. The thought was drawn away when Sasuke's hot mouth caught his, and he drowned in it. Both kept up a brutal pace that was sure to wake the neighbors if heard closely. Both moaned and panted out each other's name as both lost it and came, one on their stomach and the other on the inside. After catching their breaths both carefully moved to lay on their sides. Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto up over his thighs to sit on his lap. The blond smiled and kissed him first on the lips before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his neck.

"Damn...I won't lie, that was..." he searched for the right words. Sasuke smirked and licked up a patch of sweat, he spotted the blond's shoulder.

"Orgasmic?" he teased, rubbing his hands up and down the blond's sides. Naruto blushed and wiggled from Sasuke's ticklish touches.

"Duh," he breathlessly laughed. Sasuke pulled the blond into an embrace and landed on his back, the golden haired laid out on top of him. Naruto snuggled into his chest as he ran his pale fingers through soft and slightly sweaty blond hair. Naruto yawned and let his breath ghost over Sasuke's chest.

"Now you made me tired," he muttered, reaching down and pulling his blankets up and around them. Sasuke adjusted it, so they were laying on their sides, personally. Naruto adjusted against Sasuke and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Both just basked in each other's presence, not really needing words. Time had passed and Naruto eventually fell asleep against him; Sasuke stayed up and stared at the ceiling, running his fingers through Naruto's silky hair. Sasuke's gaze moved out of the window to stare at the moon; it felt different looking at it from the inside instead of some roof top.

_Being human is so...Peaceful...Just laying here like this...It feels...Safe._

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead once before falling after him in sleep. Beds had that effect he guessed; sex did too.

* * *

**I'll admit, I'm not good at sex scenes. I wanted to give off the air that Sasuke would play a virgin like Naru except have a little understanding, for god sakes he is an animal, he should at least know how to do it doggie style...or in his case rat style. Anyway, there ya go, see u next time!**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	15. A love gained then lost forever

**Chapter 15: A love gained then lost forever**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. **

**Hey just what? I paid for college and now I'm...BROKE! LOL**

* * *

Sasuke woke up and could almost immediately notice the small pains shooting up his thighs. He breathed deep and burrowed his head into blond hair, attempting to escape the sunlight. Naruto woke up and let out a loud yawn, shifting so he could look at the clock.

"Uhh...I don't want to go to work," he moaned, burying his face in Sasuke's collar bone. The raven smiled and kissed his brow.

"Then don't, stay here today, with me..." he purred, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond. Naruto blushed and looked to the side before he broke out into a smile.

"As much as I would like to, this apartment doesn't pay for itself," he laughed, sitting up. Sasuke followed him and kissed his shoulder. Naruto sighed and craned his neck as Sasuke kissed up it. The raven's hands roamed over his stomach, and Naruto shivered as it skimmed the sensitive skin. He turned to face the raven and gently captured lips with him. The kiss was lazy, smooth and not in the attempt of arousal. A morning greeting, sweet and thoughtful from the bold actions they took and did the night before. Sasuke pushed him down and straddled him, and the blond could almost see the heat their bodies made.

"Then what am I going to do all day?" Sasuke pouted, kissing his collar bone. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"What did you do before you met me?" the blond asked, rising cautiously from the bed. Sasuke shrugged and moved to the side to let him up; his hand ran down Naruto's smooth back as he rose.

"Shifted through garbage," he mumbled. Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked, thinking he heard something else. Sasuke realized his mistake and blushed.

"Uhh...I guess I just sorta...Wandered around like a bum?" he tried. Naruto seemed to buy it, and he shrugged before standing up, almost forgetting his nudity, he slipped on a pair of boxers and smiled at the raven.

"Well anyway, before I go...Wanna shower?" He asked and winked. Before he could see the raven's reaction, he walked toward his bathroom and left the door open. Sasuke jumped up so fast that he almost crashed into the floor.

_No way am I missing a chance to soak it up with my blond!_

With that thought, Sasuke slammed the bathroom door closed and practically jumped a giggling Naruto in the shower.

* * *

Leo stared at the wall of his room while his men laughed it up on the couches. Each held a bottle of alcoholic something while the girls they had their arms around giggled.

"Oh tell another one!" One of them gushed.

"Yeah, your jokes are hilarious!" another girl squealed. Leo's upper lip twitched into a snarl at their mindlessness. His fingers were scratching the arm of the chair where he sat. His eyes narrowed in thought as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Come on boss, relax! Come join the party!" one of his men said, pulling his lady closer.

"Yeah really, your blond is safe, and we'll wipe out the guy who dares raise a hand to us. It'll all work out in the end, right?" they all laughed and clinked their glasses. Leo's temper rose instead of being happy, and he stood from his chair. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door, heading toward his bathroom. He turned on the faucet and washed his face and breathed deep.

Why is this affecting me like this? That guy just pisses me off so much...Or maybe it's because...Naruto doesn't feel for me like I do for him.

Leo lifted his eyes to the mirror and noticed the deep circles there. Nights of drinking caused him to lose sleep from all the frustration; he never was good with his emotions. Leo closed his eyes and thought back, back to when he first met the blond.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Another punch landed straight into his gut, and he doubled over. The men above him smiled and laughed at his misery.

"Had enough rich boy?" Kiba sneered. The thirteen-year-old Leo looked up at them, clenching his teeth and grasping his stomach. His red dreads fell in front of his eyes, making his sweaty face stick to them. The rest of his boys were on the ground away from him, knocked out or nursing wounds. Leo attempted to get up but fell down again in a huff. His stinging cheek made him drool, spit landing on the ground in front of him.

"Come on man, finish him off before the teacher arrives!" Sai, one of the other boy's friends yelled. Leo felt himself lifted by the collar and brought in person with the boy.

"Not as tough as you say are you? You can't spew shit just because your dad owns half the block, got that?" Kiba sneered, raising back a fist. Leo clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, waiting for the heat; his body was too tired to move.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU JERKS!" a loud voice rang out. The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder. The rest of his friends did too, and they looked nervously at each other. Leo briefly opened his eyes when a hit didn't land. He looked over the boy's shoulder and saw what they were staring at, his eyes bulged.

"Put him down!" The blond yelled. Leo was dropped within a second, Kiba, who was holding him started rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"N-Naruto...Its not...Well you see...I can explain," he tried.

"Why are you doing this Kiba, what's wrong with you?" Leo watched as the boy approached, his tie was loose and hanging off his neck. The school's light tan jacket uniform looked big on him right down to his shoes and plain white shirt. Spiky blond hair bounced as he walked and watery blue eyes shined as he looked at them all. He was short and feminine looking, but most of all about him was...

_He's beautiful... _Leo realized. Kiba moved forward to intercept the blond.

"Naruto this guy was mouthing off; he is a threat to our school!" He shouted. Naruto shook his head.

"Then report him, you didn't need to kick the crap out of the poor guy, let alone his friends. I have a mind to report your sorry ass!" The blond shouted. Kiba chewed his lip and looked away. Naruto had a way of moving people; his eyes were so expressive and captivating. All the boys stared at him as he stood up to Kiba, it was no wonder, he was the school's most sought after young male. Just about every boy had a crush on him, Kiba included.

"This guy is bad news Naruto; he starts shit and he needs to learn his place," the brunette said calmly.

"And what place is yours to put him in his own?" The blond challenged back. He ran by the boy who tried to reach an arm out and catch him.

"Naruto!" He shouted. The golden haired fell to his knees in front of Leo and examined his face. The red head watched him numbly as the fair-haired reached out his hands and cupped his bruised cheek. Using his sleeve, he wiped away the drool and blood off of his lips.

"We have to get you to the nurse, you're beat up really bad," the blond said, blue eyes never leaving his. Leo felt his cheeks turn red in either embarrassment or something else. Dumbly he nodded and felt the boy tugging on his sleeve to help him stand. The blond looked back and Kiba and scowled.

"At least help his friends to the infirmary you bully!" He shouted at him. The dog lover flinched and looked at the ground; his face turned red in shame, and he nodded.

"R-right," he stuttered, motioning to his friends. It hurt when your crush thought to harshly of you, even if you did deserve it. Leo's arm was dragged over the blond's neck as he was balanced to stand on his feet to support his aching body. Naruto carefully but quickly dragged him inside and to the nurse. When Leo was taken care of, Sai grabbed the blond by the arm and nearly hauled the protesting blond out of the office and away from Leo. The door slammed shut and Leo was left, bandaged and staring at the ceiling, mulling over the blond and his kind words.

_Naruto...So cute..._

It was later in the week that he found Naruto Uzumaki in the lunch room, eating with his friend Shikamaru. It took an entire week, to sum up, the courage and face the blond, now fully healed and what he felt handsome again, he wanted to give it a shot. However, he wanted to do it when he had the blond alone. Wherever he went though, Naruto was always with someone. What looked like Kiba's friends seemed to be guarding him whenever Leo tried to get near. Nasty rumors were going around, and the blond was often told to stay away from him. Leo worked hard just to get the blond to notice him. Spreading his own rumors and showing off when he could, even actually playing in gym class to impress the blond. It must have been working because whenever the blond looked at him, he would blush and turn his head. Leo felt a surge of warmth go through him and held hope that the cute boy would soon talk to him. He managed to catch the blond one day alone and took his chance. Being suttle but bold he put a hand on the blond's shoulder and rubbed. Naruto turned to him with a blush and said hello. Leo placed a hand above his head and leaned in close. The blond fidgeted and blushed, leaning against the lockers. Every encounter was flirtatious and smooth, everything Leo was good at. It finally came down to Naruto sitting with him at lunch and being his partner at gym class. Leo gained enough courage to ask the blond on a date whom he gladly accepted. It consisted of a movie and nothing more, but Leo did get a peck on the cheek after the walk home.

Leo knew he wanted the blond, through soul and thorough body. He liked the blond's slightly feminine curves and short size. One-day Leo became so bold he pushed the blond up against a locker and captured his mouth. The blond had wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders and went to town. Though they started dating for the next few weeks, they never went farther than making out, but Leo hoped soon to step it up a level, but at the same time he didn't want to scare the blond away.

Naruto became his world.

He looked forward to class now instead of picking on everybody. His own friends never questioned what he saw in the blond. Leo loved to be near him and touch him in gentle ways when ever he could. Leo was utterly mesmerized by bright blue eyes and a warm smile. If there was one thing and only one thing that was bad about dating Naruto it was the others.

Naruto's secret admirers finally came forward.

The more forward one from before that had beaten him up had stared at him with hate the first-time Leo and Naruto kissed in the hall. Kiba was easily riled and hated losing things close to him. His crush on Naruto had gone past and bordered on love now. Since Naruto had started dating more and more confessions had come out to the blond. Naruto being a little shy and afraid either ran away or tried to turn them down gently. Kiba was harder to get rid of though. At every opportunity, the boy either sat with them at lunch or in the class room. Naruto didn't want to hurt his friends by saying no but didn't look pleased about not being with Leo. Leo though was starting to become furious. Then the final straw snapped.

Leo snapped.

He was waiting for the blond by the front of the school with his usual gang. Naruto seemed to look like he was speed walking out of the school. The blond's eyes were glazed over in what looked like tears with Kiba chasing right behind him. The brunette caught him halfway to Leo with an ugly look on his face. If people were looking, subsequently Kiba didn't obviously care because right there and next, he twirled the blond to face him and captured his lips in a fierce and demanding kiss. Leo was across the yard before he knew it and landed a strong punch in the boy's jaw. Naruto fell down onto the soft grass while Kiba was left spitting up blood on the side walk. The blond watched them in tears and fright but Leo was far too gone to notice. His gang was behind him when Kiba's friends came running, and a large fight broke out. Tension mounted and had finally snapped. Rich kids VS everyone else finally reached its peak. Blood and yells ran across the yard, and someone had called the cops and an ambulance. Naruto watched it all in horror as students were hauled away or loaded onto stretchers. Leo's face was pushed into the hood of a cop car, his red hair wild and bloody. He was shoved in the back seat of the cop car and stared out the window. His mind had suddenly clicked, and his world came crashing down.

_Naruto..._

The blond was still sitting on the ground and shaking. A paramedic thought he was hurt and came rushing to him. Naruto only stared blankly as his friends were taken off or carried away. He shook uncontrollably as silent tears ran down his face. His eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted, his back hitting the ground in a soft thud. Paramedics came to his aid and carried him inside of the school. Leo was left with nothing but the blond's name being shouted through his lungs in the back of a cop car.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" He screamed, banging on the window. He hung his head and placed his forehead against the cool glass of the window. The car drove away and headed toward the police station.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

Leo punched his mirror and noticed the tears' rimming his eyes. Naruto was so traumatized that he wanted nothing to do with people. It wasn't long after that his parents died, and he was all alone. Naruto refused to date anyone and switched schools, becoming for a while quiet and reserved, never calling attention any more. Leo was heart broken; it was the first time he ever cared for someone else in his life. Naruto was taken from him, and he didn't know what to do. His father often had him help with the business, and it made him wise in the trade. He became cold toward people, and his heart turned black and when he finally found the blond again he was not angry but determined. He chased Naruto with the hope of having back, having what they had once had.

_Love..._

Leo punched the mirror until it cracked, and his fingers bled. He was crying freely now, and his heart was beating fast. He loved Naruto too much to let him go. His eyes were blazing, and he looked tired and worn. He stood up straight and fixed his clothing; his red locks were smoothed back, and he wiped his face with a cloth.

_I love your hair..._

Leo invariably kept his hair long for Naruto who loved to touch it when they ate outside. The blond unfailingly ran his fingers through it as he rested his head in his lap. Leo could stare up into those blue eyes that rivaled the sky for the whole period. Watching the blond squirm at the attention made Leo smile. His memories were so clear, though they dated for only a month. Naruto and him had a connection that didn't need a lifetime to discover. There was a time when the words could have easily been whispered and actually meant and not just say it because they were dating. Naruto smiled and so did he. Naruto was his, and he was the blonds. They never were close to sex, but both had wanted it from the looks they gave each other, especially when little pleas came out during their heavier make out sessions.

_Naruto...Naruto...Naru to..._

If obsession was a sin, then Leo was going straight to hell. Naruto always held his heart and continued to do so long after they separated. Leo walked out of the bathroom and back to the room the guys were in. He grabbed a beer from the cooler and popped it open. He drank until it was empty, and he crushed the can in his bare hand.

_Naruto...We will meet again...You WILL be mine once more._

Leo smiled and grabbed another beer, unaware of the stares his friends were giving him. They could only guess what Leo was thinking.

* * *

**There you go, hope it explains things a little better between Leo and Naruto. They loved and they lost, sad right?**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	16. Come with me if you want him to live

**Chapter 16: Come with me if you want him to live**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. **

**I'm tires so I'm writing this while sipping a huge cup of coffee. College classes are fun but very long. GO TO COLLEGE YOU BUM! LOL. Well, time to get to the good stuff yeah?**

* * *

Sasuke pouted the whole way down the stairs in Naruto's apartment building. The blond was giggling at him because he had such a look on his face.

"Will you quit it? I'll be back after, I'm not going anywhere!" he said, setting a hand on his hips. Sasuke fidgeted and instead of saying anything he pulled the blond closer to him on the stairwell. After the raven had finally admitted his feelings and shown them, he was feeling extremely territorial, rats got that way as many aggressive animals did. Mating could be taken deeply serious depending on the person or in this case…A highly possessive rat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto blushed as he was pulled to a strong chest. Sasuke purred and the sound made his chest rumble deliciously, causing the blond to gulp and look up at him. Sasuke's eyes glowed with emotion as he lowered his head and gently caressed Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto let out a breath at the soft gesture, sweet and strictly romantic. Arms wrapped around him, making his body arch into the stairwell railing as the raven kissed him on the stairs. His uniform became a little disheveled as the other boy pulled him closer to nuzzle the skin on his neck.

"I'll be waiting for you Naru," he breathed, kissing a flushed earlobe. Naruto nodded and gently leant his head on the boy's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. Sasuke reluctantly let go and watched the blond smile at him before leaving out the front door. Sasuke was offered to stay at the blonds' apartment, but he wanted to venture. He too left out the front door and headed for his usual alleyway.

Naruto jogged along the waterway, noticing how clouds seemed to gather and thunder rumbled in the sky. Leave it to him to forget to watch the weather channel. He smiled though when the night of missed weather watching was instead spent with Sasuke. The streets were still empty and people were setting up shops. Fresh coffee and baked goods wafted through alley ways attracting birds to sit on the canopies. Naruto briefly saw a sewer rat swimming in the water before disappearing into a pipe. He momentarily thought of the small rat he saved from the kitchen.

"I wonder how he's doing?" he asked himself.

"Who, your boyfriend?" a voice asked. Naruto ran head-first into the figure in front of him. Before he could apologize, he paled.

"Gerald!" he yelled eyes wide and confused. The man smiled, a fresh cigarette hanging from his smirking mouth.

"Well don't you look pretty in your work gear? Heading for another day at the grind stone?" he asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and aimed to walk past him.

"Beat it, I'm going to be late to work if I talk to you," he hissed, starting to walk. Two more men came out of nowhere and stopped him in his tracks. A sudden pressure could be felt in his back when fear gripped his stomach. Gerald held the barrel of his gun slightly out of view of the rest of the world to the blonds' middle back.

"Leo wants you to come to him. If you refuse, we know where you live, your new boy toy is there right? Don't make me paint your walls in his blood kid," he whispered, bending low to Naruto's ear. The blond jerked and made a face of desperation, turning his head slightly he begged in a small voice.

"Please…Don't hurt him, do what you want to me but leave Sasuke alone." The boy's eyes held the sincere emotion that could have only been described as love. Gerald's features softened some as he gently but sternly pushed the blond forward to follow the men in front of him.

"Then let's get going, shall we?" He said more than asked. Naruto hung his head and nodded. They led the blond to a small car parked between two alleyways leading to the restaurant. Gerald climbed into the driver's side while the men he was with climbed in on either side of Naruto. The blond kept his head hung and his eyes facing the floor, hands clenched in his lap. Gerald briefly let his eyes wander to the boy through the rear-view mirror. He put his eyes back onto the road and started the engine. Though he was loyal to Leo, he couldn't help but let his heart speak the truth.

_Leo…You are a desperate bastard…_

Naruto looked out the window and wondered if Sasuke was home and waiting for him. He wondered if he would ever make it back to him.

"Don't worry about missing work Blondie," the goon on his right said, smiling to himself. Naruto looked questionably at him. Gerald's head turned so fast he almost lost his ability on the room.

"Mike!" he hissed. Naruto's head turned to him next.

"What do you mean?" He demanded. Gerald kept his mouth shut and turned back to the road.

"Never mind…" he spoke. Naruto jumped forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"Answer me dammit!" He yelled in his ear. Both the goons next to him grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back.

"Sit down you idiot, you want to plunge us into the sea?" He asked. The car was traveling faster and faster with the speed of traffic alongside the side of the road that faced the sea. There was nothing between them and the sea drop, but a small guard rail made of frail metal. Naruto bit his lip and smacked a hand to his forehead.

"I don't understand you guys! You were so different back in school!" He suddenly shouted. Naruto had recognized the guys on either side of him from the gang Leo usually hung out with back when they were "together." The goons looked at him briefly before turning back to look out the windows. They had nothing to say. What could they say? Naruto was once their friend…

* * *

Kakashi had gotten bored with the colony and decided to spy on Sasuke to see how things were going.

_No doubt they went at it like rabbits…_

The thought, for some reason, made him feel proud and brought dramatic tears to his eyes.

_Reading him all that porn really paid off! I'm so proud he's growing up so fast!_

He chuckled as he made it and climbed the fire escape to the apartment. He slipped through the window that had been left open and landed on the bed on his butt in a soft 'thunk.' He looked around and saw no one was home. The sudden opening of the door scarred him and he quickly his under the pillows. Two strange men walked in, men Kakashi recognized.

"Those are the guy's Sasuke kicked the shit out of at the photo store…And stole their wallets."

Kakashi watched as the men wandered around the apartment, apparently looking for something.

"The blonds' boy toy isn't here," one of them said.

"Think he went with the blond? Gerald and the others will be in trouble then, should we call Leo?" he asked.

_Leo…? That human with the red dread locks…?_

Whatever, I think…" the man was cut off.

_RING RING RING_

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted them, and one of the men answered it.

"Hello…?" He asked. Kakashi listened intently but even with his rat ears it was hard. The man on the phone suddenly smiled and snapped his phone shut.

"They found and got the blond; his boyfriend isn't with him," they smiled. Kakashi felt his body freeze, and his fur turned white.

"Leave the note on the door and call me as soon as the kid's boy toy shows up. He is in for one hell of a surprise!" Both men laughed and hastily tapped a note to the door before closing it and descending the stairs. Kakashi came from under the pillows and rapidly rushed under the door to see the note outside. It was too far away for him to see.

"I have to find Sasuke!" He yelled, taking off down the stairs. A figure down the hall stepped out from the shadows and up to the blonds' door. A long finger poked out from a black sleeve and traced the letters on the paper tapped upon the door. His toothy grin chuckled as he pulled back his hood. Silver hair swayed as he gently ran his fingers through it.

"It seems this will become interesting. I guess I'll be kind and watch the show…for now," his chilly voice rasped. He quickly put his hood up when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He vanished in place, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Sasuke had only wandered around for a bit before he started to miss his Naruto.

_I should have followed him to work…_

Rain clouds gathered, and thunder rolled. He then realized that the blond would be coming home in the rain. He quickly walked back to the apartment and went up the stairs. A tingling sensation went down his spine, and he froze.

_What is this feeling? My animal instincts are going wild._

Whether he could control it or not his eyes began to turn red as he hurried up the stairs. Something thunked against his leg, and he briefly looked down. Kakashi rubbed his small head as it came into contact with Sasuke's hard shin.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, scurrying up the pant leg and onto his shoulder.

"Kakashi, what are you doing? You're…"

"Something has happened to Naruto!" he hissed. Sasuke's head whipped toward him, almost knocking the rat of his shoulder.

"What, where?" he growled. Kakashi shook his head.

"There is a letter on the door, but it's far away for me to read!" he squeaked. Sasuke bolted, and he arrived at the door and noticed a piece of paper there. He snatched it up and his eyes widened further, spinning rapidly in their sockets.

_To my rival in love,_

_It seems to me; you're nothing but a nuisance, so I'll give you a choice._

_Come to the restaurant as soon as you get this and face me or…_

_Say good-bye to Naruto, the choice is yours, your dearest friend,_

_Leo._

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he felt his inner instincts hiss and curl. He ran down the steps two by two until he just jumped over the railing. He fell three floors before landing on his feet and running out the door and past a startled woman returning home. Kakashi held on for dear life as Sasuke seemed to be running blind to the restaurant.

"What if it's a trap!" The silver rat warned. Sasuke shook his head as he continued to run past people and through alleyways.

"Don't care, Naruto…In danger," he huffed. He finally arrived and was surprised to discover it closed up. No one seemed to be around, not even on the street. Sasuke took a breath as did Kakashi. The raven faced him.

"Kakashi, go back to the colony and get help, I'll need them if things get bad," he said. Kakashi looked at him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Leo could be a liar and not even have Naruto here, I'll need to track him down fast, and I don't have that strong of a nose, even if I did keep my instincts. Go get them and hurry!" He urged. Kakashi reluctantly nodded and hopped off his shoulder. He ran down the street and out of sight. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glowing, red and vicious.

_Leo…You're dead meat…_

**There you have it, see you next time!**

**TBC R&R**


	17. Dramatic Escape

**Chapter 17: Dramatic Escape**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, just so you know.**

**Hey, sorry I've had major writers block. That and college leaves me no time for anything anymore. I want to try and finish this fic and still make it so it doesn't look like a rush job. Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the all familiar kitchen that had once been a death trap for him. He looked around with red glowing eyes as counter tops were wiped clean and utensils never touched for that day. He walked into the main room that held all the dining tables. It was dark even though light filtered through the very top round window. Sasuke looked up and remembered countless nights, he watched Naruto walk around serving people. His eyes cut the air like knives as he glanced around, carefully walking around the neatly made tables.

"Naruto!" he shouted, hearing nothing but his voice echoed through the hall. "LEO!" he hissed, trying again. Nothing answered him and he sniffed the air, trying to catch even a whiff of the blond.

"NARUTOOOO!"

* * *

Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around as Leo's boys led him down a neatly decorated hallway. He didn't know exactly where he was, but it was in a very nice-looking housing district. The three men with him lead him deeper into the house and toward a large picture window. A small table stood there, white as was the chairs. A clean light yellow table cloth covered it as it flowed softly from the breeze from the window. Naruto looked around, confused about the situation.

_I always imagined Leo to be more of a slob, especially with his attitude. I wonder, maybe this is his dad's house?_

The blond felt the two men behind him leave, and Gerald motioned for him to sit in the chair. Naruto reluctantly followed and sat, smoothing down his work vest. The fine-looking tea set looked new in front of him. His eyes watched as Gerald leaned against a wall next to him and crossed his large arms. Naruto let his gaze wander to the table and picked at the fine cloth with his index finger.

"How much is he paying you?" the small blond dared to ask. Gerald didn't say anything for a moment and heaved a large sigh.

"Enough," he huffed, scratching his face. Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye, his blond locks falling in front of his face gracefully.

"You know what kind of person Leo is, don't you?" The blond asked. Gerald closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Doesn't everyone here? You know as well kiddo, better than the rest of us," he replied, standing up from the wall and going over to the blond. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I do, and do you know how he reacts when anyone says no to him?" Naruto asked him, staring up at him with hard and determined eyes. Gerald was taken back and gave him a challenging look of his own.

"What?" he asked skeptically, crossing his arms. Naruto's eyes lowered, making them look sad and tired.

"He kills them."

* * *

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the large room and smelt the air. He scrunched his nose up in confusion as it filtered through the air, it briefly reminded him of the air he smelt in the sewers.

_Sewer gas?_ He wondered. He took a few more daring steps forward and began to grow tired of all this very quickly. He huffed and turned on his heel, heading for the exit.

* * *

_**Outside**_

One of Leo's boys smiled and got out of his car. He smoothed back his black greasy hair and pulled a match box out of his pocket. He took out a stick and struck it off the box edge. He lit a cigarette dangling from his lips and smiled around it. A suspicious-looking puddle flowed at his feet from the entrance of the kitchen's back door. He bent down, match still lit and gently put it in the puddle. A flow of fire erupted from the puddle and shot straight toward the kitchen of the restaurant. The thug smiled and got into his car and pulled out of the alley way.

"So long lover boy," he laughed, pulling onto the street and out of sight.

* * *

**Inside**

That smell was driving him crazy. His head started to spin, and he nearly fell to one knee. Smoke billowed out from the kitchen, and Sasuke's eyes darted there and widened. He ran across the hall, jumping over tables and chairs, knocking over furniture as he went. He slammed into the door and winced as he realized that it was chained shut from the inside. The lock mocked him, and he growled as he put his hands around it. He pulled and tugged, but the heavy chain wouldn't budge. He kicked the door and panted as the pain shot up his leg. Smoke came in rapidly now and Sasuke tried another door, but it was chained also. He picked up a chair in frustration and slammed it into the door, but it did little good.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, running to the kitchen swinging doors. He opened one door and choked as smoke hit him straight in the face. He backed up coughing and waving a hand in front of his face. Flames crawled up the wall next to him, and he hurriedly moved to the center of the room. The floor was soaked with that awful smelling liquid, and he quickly jumped up onto a table. Flames licked up furniture, and his face glowed from the light of the fire. He looked all over and bit his lip when he realized he was in a sea of fire in a matter of just minutes. He used his sleeve to cover his face from the smoke, and his eyes glowing red from frustration were welling up with stinging tears from the heat. He looked around for a final attempt and suddenly remembered something. He looked straight up to the circular window. He grunted as he realized it might be too far from him to reach. He looked for anything to climb on to get up there. In the corner of his eyes, he saw movement. His eyes shot to the high curtains that decorated the walls on the other side. He jumped from the table and ran for it. Heat picked at his ankles as he splashed through more puddles. He jumped and grasped on to the red curtain, pulling himself up, he clenched his teeth and used all his upper-body strength. He felt the fabric starting to tear from the golden pole it rested on to he climbed faster. Remembering his instincts he hissed as he felt his nails grow and dig harder into the thick curtain. His shoes did nothing to help him up as he started sweating from the heat and running low on energy. He managed to get to the top and yelled out as his fingers grasped the now too hot pole. He pulled back his fingers and held on tighter. His red eyes looked to see how far away the window was, if he leapt he could reach it, but on a slim chance. He steeled himself and took a deep breath. He used his feet to hit the wall behind the curtain and launched himself. His hand missed the ledge of the window where the fake plants hung over. He quickly caught it with his other hand and coughed as smoke filled his lungs, making them ache. The floor beneath him looked like hell itself. Sweat poured from his nose and disappeared into the flames. He pulled himself up with one hand and felt along the class, testing how thick it was. He hung on by his hands at least a story up and panted as sweat stung his eyes.

"Here goes nothing!" he yelled. "AHHH!"

He swung his body by his hands and made a powerful pump with his feet. His feet made a crack in the glass, and several pieces crashed to the floor below. He swung himself again and tucked his knees to his chest as his back crashed through the glass. Several shards stung his neck as he looked down and saw himself air born. His inhuman strength pitched him higher than he planned to go. He was outside now and quickly reached a hand out to grab the side of the window and haul himself onto the roof. He panted and crashed onto the hard roof, wiping sweat from his head onto his sleeves. He stood up on shaky and pained filled legs and made his way to the fire escape on the side of the building. He briefly heard sirens through the rush of blood that pounded through his ears. He hit solid ground and quickly left the area, heading for his usual alleyway. Large crashes could be heard as people screamed and pointed to the flames that reached their hot hands toward the sky. He panted and slid down the alley wall, not caring that the brick made his back ache and scratched his hands. He swallowed his build up saliva and waited for his heart beat to slow.

"What a rush..." he whispered, falling to the alley floor.

* * *

Kakashi's little legs carried him as fast as they could. His nails made a small scratching sound as he scurried down the sewer tunnel. He yelped as something stopped him by coming down hard on his tail.

"Yipes!" he yelled, looking behind to see what it was. His eyes widened as they traveled up to a foot totally clothed in back holding him securely in place. A sharp-toothed grin looked down at him as he looked up.

"Well at present...You'll never help Sasuke in that tiny form currently will you?" the voice questioned, silver hair falling gracefully into his pale face. Kakashi's minuscule jaw dropped.

"What? How?" he started. The man above him smiled and reached down to pick him up by his tail. Kakashi was suddenly hanging upside down as he stared into nearly cat yellow eyes. "Who the hell are you!" the gray rat squeaked, starting to feel the ache in his back from hanging from his tail.

"Just...A friend," he chuckled, running a finger down the little rat's spine. Kakashi shivered as what felt like hot liquid pulled down his spine. He twitched and squeaked in pain as his spine cracked and grew.

"Ahh...Ah..Uh..AHHH!" he screamed. The man dropped him and watched him thrash on the sewer floor. The man stepped into the shadows after he dropped a bag near the twitching rat.

"You'll need those, good-luck Kakashi," he smiled. He stepped away and left the rat in nothing but silence. Kakashi felt his face melt into his head as it became flat. His ear migrated to the sides of his head as his fur started to disappear. Limbs grew and claws turned into fingers. Silver hair sprouted from his head in a tuff and he suddenly felt cold. He opened his eyes and gasped as he realized he was a lot bigger than when he started out. He lifted his fresh hand to his face and examined it, breathing large amounts of air through his expanding lungs. He stood on shaky feet and hissed as the cold floor went straight through his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Cool," was all he said. He looked at the bag the mysterious man left behind. He picked it up and dug through it. Blue jeans, green shirt and a pair of brown boots fell to his feet along with socks and a pair of boxers. He shrugged and put them on, slipping on each article of clothing neatly. He smiled and looked down at himself, tapping his feet in his new boots. He stopped and stared dumbly into space.

"Damn it! I'm supposed to be helping Sasuke!" He shouted, voice echoing around the walls. He winced and rubbed his ears; the sound was murder on his overly sensitive hears. He ran down the tunnel and made his way back toward the surface.

"Who the hell was that guy?" He asked himself before finding a man hole cover and emerging back onto the street.

**There, I'm going to go watch Resident Evil now, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	18. Breaking the clock

**Chapter 18: Breaking the clock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hi, sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with work and getting ready for college and typing other fan fictions. I hope you enjoy this chapter. People have been asking questions as to why Naruto hates Leo so much...Well it goes beyond the fact that they just dated once and Naruto got the piss scared out of him. Enjoy and please review and read my other new story, GONE TOO FAR, a ITASASU.**

* * *

Sasuke felt the world spinning as he managed to stand up shakily. The overpowering scent of flames and gas filled his head and made him want to vomit. His oversensitive nose couldn't block out such a strong and musky odor. He coughed a few times and let his eyes water over, tears going down his face. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and took a few deep breaths. His hands were scraped, and his fingernails were dark with dirt and dust. He watched at the end of the alley as people gathered and pointed at the now burning building. He watched as fire trucks arrived and men scrambled everywhere, gathering hoses and plugging them in. Sasuke quickly and quietly slipped away toward the other end of the alley to avoid the people gawking. Just as he was almost out, his foot came into contact with something, and he tripped.

"Ouch!" A deep voice yelled. Sasuke looked behind him and was surprised to see a man popping his head out of a man hole.

"Sasuke!" The man smiled and waved, jumping up. Sasuke looked at him confused until a familiar scent went through his nose.

"Kakashi?" He asked, gawking. The man nodded his big silver head and dusted off his clothes. "What the hell happened?" He yelled out, pointing at the man.

"It's rude to point," Kakashi drawled, slapping the boy's finger away from his chest. "I was running through the sewers to home when this guy in a black trench coat grabbed me. Next thing I know I'm naked and have hands and hair like a human does." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Silver hair and a scar running down his face?" The raven asked. Kakashi looked surprised but nodded.

"Totally!" He smiled. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Great, why did he make you human?"

"I don't know, maybe so I can help you?" Sasuke rubbed his head and groaned.

"We are going nowhere and fast! I need to find Naruto!" He yelled, turning back to the alley entry. "But how? I have no clue where he is!" Kakashi out a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's ask around," he suggested, running toward the streets.

* * *

Naruto watched as Leo came up from the stairs, red dreads looking wild and untamed. Naruto swallowed the dry lump in his throat; he hadn't seen that look in a long time.

"You didn't have to kidnap me to talk to me," the blond replied, scowling at him. Leo smirked and continued to walk over. Without warning he grabbed Naruto by the wrist and hauled him to his feet. The blond gasped as he was slammed against the nearest wall, Leo's ugly mug right in his face.

"It seems the only time I can get through to you is when I threaten or corner you. Your boyfriend was hard to get rid of when he hangs all over you. At least, we won't have that problem anymore, now will we?" The red head asked, raising his brow. Alarms went off in the blond's head.

"What did you do to Sasuke!" he screamed in the other's face, trying now to struggle away. Leo tightened his grip and pulled the blond down the stairs. Before he knew it, they entered what looked like a TV room. They passed it into another room that Naruto could only assume was a bedroom. He was thrown onto the bed, and Leo didn't waste any time getting on top of him.

"Your boyfriend should be literally toast by now. And don't worry about going back to work, you won't need it since you'll be staying here with me." Naruto growled and lifted his knee, planting it straight into the other boy's rib cage. Leo grunted as coughed as he was tossed onto his floor. Naruto stood over him, fire in his eyes.

"You don't get it do you! Even if you trap me and take away everything I love...I will NEVER take you back!" he yelled, chest heaving. Leo stood up panting and fixed himself.

"One past mistake and you can never love me again? What I did back then was a mistake! I admit I let my pride and my attitude get in the way, but it shouldn't have been enough to lose you!" he yelled back.

"You just like him...Your just as pathetic as your father!" the blond yelled, voice rough and full of emotion. Leo turned red and punched the wall.

"I'm nothing like that dead beat! It wasn't me that ruined your father!" he shouted at the blond. Naruto stood stock still at that statement. He took a step back and felt himself sit on the bed.

"Your father ruined everything; my dad died because of what he did," the blond whispered, facing away from Leo. "It's all his fault..." Leo scowled and wiped a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure my father didn't think that closing the fishing docks would cause your dad too..." Naruto teared up and covered his eyes with his hands. Leo's father owned the harbor, and years ago had closed down the fishing docks. Naruto's father lost his livelihood along with his boat. It was only a year later his mother became sick and died. Naruto was truly left alone when his father suddenly committed suicide by drowning himself in the harbor that he loved so much. Naruto still to this day blamed Leo's father for his greed. Because the fishing docks were sold, new restaurants sprung up and all the money earned through tourism went to Leo's dad.

Sudden images of Sasuke's face filtered through his mind.

"Why do you always take everything away from me? First my heart, then my father and now...Sasuke. What did you do to him?" The blond cried, trying to take deep breaths. Leo stood having an inner battle, at the time the idea of killing Sasuke sounded pleasant...But now it seemed like he had made a grave mistake.

"Didn't you love me at all?" he suddenly asked, causing the blond to look up at him in confusion. "Can't you admit that if I didn't start that school yard fight that we would still be together? Naruto...I loved you so much, I still do," he confessed, squeezing his hands tight. Naruto looked away from him, not being able to see him as he once was back in school.

"You're right, back then I did love that Leo. I wanted to always stay by his side, but it's different now. That Leo is gone and in its place...Is nothing but a monster," he whispered the last part. Leo growled and lunged at him, pinning him to the bed. The blond in his surprise didn't have time to struggle as he was held in place. His eyes widened when Leo went for the zipper on his work pants.

"You want to see a monster...I'll show you one!" The red head roared, looking crazed. Naruto kicked and thrashed as much as he could, but it was starting to prove futile.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

"This the place?" Sasuke asked, standing in front of a nice white building. Kakashi nodded and read the slip of paper in his hand.

"The man at the cafe works for Leo's father. It's only natural that the place keeps a record of where their employer lives for tax purposes," the older spoke, slipping the paper back into his pants pocket. Sasuke cracked his knuckles as he saw a few men exit Leo's house. They spotted them both and one of them started yelling orders to the rest. Sasuke briefly remembered some of the faces from when he beat them up at the photo place. Without warning he ran past Kakashi and slammed his foot in one of their faces. The man fell down with a cracked and bloody nose. Kakashi's mouth hung open, and his eye twitched.

"I kind of feel sorry for that guy...Ouch," he whispered, running up behind Sasuke. "Let's see what this body can do!" he announced cheerfully. He ran forward into the crowd of men and effortlessly grabbed one by the collar. He picked the man up easily and threw him into the bushes. Sasuke continued to work his way through, punching and slamming the men into each other. Kakashi was right behind him and raced past Sasuke to the door.

"HIYA!" he yelled, planting his foot in the middle of the door. The door slammed open violently, causing it to almost be pulled from its hinges. Sasuke glared at him.

"You could have used the door knob; I didn't see them lock the door Kakashi!" he hissed, walking up behind him. The other man shrugged and giggled.

"But I always wanted to do that. This feels like one of those action movies I regularly sneak into at night. They show the sex scenes at night because it's too inappropriate during the day," he easily replied, shrugging. Sasuke felt a vein pop as he scoffed and looked away. His nose suddenly picked up a familiar scent, and he sniffed the air.

"Naruto was here!" he announced, moving his head, this way and that. "It smells like its going down." Sasuke spotted the stairs and followed his nose.

"SASUKE!" a scream echoed. Sasuke's eyes turned red as the smell of sadness and fear hit him like a smack to the face. Kakashi behind him felt the hair on the back of his neck rise from the desperate sound. Sasuke raced down the stairs with grace, not tumbling down them once in his haste to move faster. Kakashi hopped three steps at a time into the basement like room and looked around. Sasuke followed his nose to a side room where he kicked the door open hard with his foot. The door really did fly off its hinges to hit the opposite wall, startling the two on the bed. Sasuke raced in and saw his love's face streaming with tears, that bastard Leo on top of him. The red-haired man looked surprised, but it quickly turned to rage.

"YOU! You should have died in the fire I set!" he yelled, but not moving from his spot. Kakashi walked out from behind Sasuke and crossed his arms, a sexy smirk in place.

"You think that little girl scout fire could damage Sasuke?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. On the inside though, Kakashi was doing a bit of a celebratory dance.

_I feel just like those bad asses I've seen in all those action movies! Move over Sylvester Stallone,_ _Holly Wood here I come!_

While Kakashi was inner monologuing, Sasuke's blood-red eyes were practically glowing. Leo briefly felt a shiver pass through his body at the intense look.

_"Get...Off...Naruto...NOW_," the raven hissed, sharp teeth jutting out from under his top lip. He was hissing threateningly, and Leo was briefly reminded of a rat. Sasuke let his finger flex as his nails grew. His inner rat was pacing and clawing at the edges of his mind to rip Leo's eyes out of his head. Leo himself growled and moved quickly. Naruto gasped as Leo suddenly rolled over him and reached for the drawer beneath his side table. As he rolled he grabbed the back of the fair-haired's collar and slipped an arm around his chest. Leo smirked as he held a extremely big and highly sharp-looking blade against the flaxen's throat. Sasuke didn't move as the sharp metal cut a small line on the tan skin of Naruto's neck, a tiny drop of blood staining his white collar.

"That's dirty!" Kakashi said, voice low and eye's narrowing.

"Tough shit, I could not care less. I'll make you both a deal. Both of you ass holes leave my house and get out of my town, and I might let Naruto live," he hissed back, tightening his arm around the blond. Naruto would have shaken his head but then the knife would have cut him clean around his Adam's apple.

"How about this, Naruto comes home with me, and I might let you keep your genitals," Sasuke said back, managing to take a bold step forward without setting Leo off. Kakashi winced at the threat.

_Ouch...Would he really...Oh totally...He'd rip off any guy's baby maker if it was for Naruto._

Kakashi tried not to gulp at the mental image he was getting. Naruto, having been silent all this time finally spoke.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, but loud enough to catch his attention. Sasuke's eyes connected with his, and the raven couldn't help but let his heart beat pump faster. Even in danger Naruto looked breath taking. Blue orbs welled with tears of fear or sadness; hair ruffled and pieces drifting in and out of his face with every breath he took. Their eyes stayed connected and it almost seemed like they were speaking their emotions through their eyes. Sasuke's were still growing red, but they slowly calmed and reverted back to their dark ebony.

Blue on black and both heart's beating. It felt like forever as their gazes locked with one another, but truly it was only for a few heart-felt seconds. Naruto's eyes suddenly shined and Sasuke immediately understood what his love was saying.

_I trust you..._

Sasuke's eyes also flashed.

_I'll save you...Not matter what!_

Before Leo could blink Sasuke moved. Sasuke took a flying leap with his right leg and brought his arm back. His fist flew forwards as Naruto closed his eyes and held his breath. A sickening cracked reached his ears, and he opened his eyes. Leo's hand holding the knife jolted and Naruto couldn't pull his head back in time. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the knife move towards Naruto's neck as if in slow motion. Without thinking his other hand came up and wrapped itself around the blade, cutting his fingers before it could deal a deadly blow to a swan like neck. Naruto gasped as Sasuke dropped the knife, his fingers bleeding steadily onto the white sheets of the bed.

"Sasuke!" the blond cried.

Leo flew backwards from his bed, clutching his now broken nose. His foot caught the corner of the sheets, and he slammed down hard onto the floor; sheets wrapped around his mid-section. Kakashi quickly reacted and ran forward, analyzing Sasuke's injured fingers. Leo howled and did all he could to stop the heavy flow of blood that was dripping onto his clean white shirt.

"You bastard! You cock sucking mother fucking bastard! My nose, my fucking nose!" he screamed, eyes tearing at the pain it caused. He was ignored as Naruto grasped the sides of Sasuke's face to examine him.

"Does it hurt? Are you okay...Sasuke," the blond shakily asked. Sasuke smiled and leaned forward to nuzzle noses with his blond, relishing in the feel of the blond finally so close again.

"I'm fine now, your safe after all, and that's all that matters to me," he whispered, wrapping an arm around the blond and pulling him close. Naruto felt his eyes well up at the feel of Sasuke's sturdy heart beat against the side of his face. Rubbing his wet cheeks into the raven's firm chest he sobbed.

"Sasuke!" He cried happily.

* * *

The three of them made their way to the surface of the big white house. Sasuke took mercy on Leo and called the guy an ambulance; they were taking him away now. He gave a statement to the police, and it was no doubt in his mind that Leo was going to jail for kidnaping and attempted rape. Naruto happily nuzzled into Sasuke's arm on his uninjured side. The raven had is fingers wrapped by a paramedic and was told to come back in a couple of weeks for a check up. Kakashi hummed as he walked, smiling warmly at the nuzzling couple's back. Sasuke felt his chest expand in pride as Naruto stayed tight to him. His cheeks were tinted red in happiness, and he didn't hesitate to let it show on his face. They held a light conversation on the way to Naruto's apartment. They took a nearby alley for a shortcut and walked through it, still holding hands.

"So what do you plan to do now Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, itching the side of his smiling face. The raven shrugged but still held a light smile.

"Well, I'm obviously staying with Naruto. I don't feel right being anywhere else," he said, looking down affectionately at the blond. Naruto blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I don't feel right without Sasuke," he said back, looking down at the alley ground in embarrassment. Everything was peaceful as they walked together down the alley.

_Tick tock..._

Sasuke stopped dead as the sound reached his ears.

_Tick tock..._

Naruto looked up at him in worry.

_Goes the clock..._

"Sasuke, is something wrong? Does your hand hurt?" He asked. Kakashi walked up closer behind the couple.

_The mouse has had his final stop..._

Sasuke winced as a terrible headache assaulted him. His breathing increased, and his vision blurred. He clutched his head with his good hand as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped. _No...Don' tell me he's..._ The silver-haired man's eyes widened.

Sasuke groaned in pain; it felt as if his insides were literally shrinking.

_The mouse fell down and lost his crown..._

Sasuke screamed as his skin glowed, and he literally started shrinking. Naruto watched in horror as a golden light enveloped Sasuke like a cloak. He shook in confusion as Sasuke seemed to be vanishing before his very eyes.

_And knew his rule no more..._

The light suddenly became too much and Kakashi ran forward and caught Naruto in a tight hug. The light flashed as Naruto screamed in surprise into Kakashi's chest. Both closed their eyes tight until the light seemed to fade, and everything was calm again. Kakashi turned his head, and his breath caught. _No...Why now?_

Naruto raised his head and slowly opened his eyes. He stepped back from Kakashi and stood stock still. His eyes were trained on the spot where Sasuke once stood.

"What...The...Sasu...S-S...S-Sasuke?" he squeaked, eyes flooding over.

Where Sasuke formerly had previously stood now held a tiny black rat. Red beady eyes looked up at them as the minuscule creature panted and wiggled its whiskers. His long scaly tail twitched as both humans looked down at him. Naruto shook visibly and took a shaky step forward.

"What...Are you?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Oh no he's a rat again! And what a cliffy huh? All seemed well for a moment at least, stay tuned as the final chapter of Life In The Gutter appears next time!**

**R&R!**


	19. Wish upon a star

**Chapter 19: Wish upon a star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series...Damn it!**

**Well, I've been working on this forever right? I remember the first day I started it. Thanks for all the support and such! I would have posted this sooner but I caught a horrible...And I mean horrible bout of food poisoning. Oh god, I wanted to DIE! Be careful about what you eat and always make sure that it is properly prepared okay? That is my advise to all food lovers out there! Anyway, enjoy the last chapter and be sure to tune in to my ITASASU fic, GONE TOO FAR. **

**Thankies! *blows kiss***

* * *

Kakashi held Naruto in the cage of his arms until the bright and blinding light had faded. A little black rat shook itself as it came out of its daze. Kakashi cast a wary eye over the blond, slowly letting go of him. Naruto was still staring at the small creature, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"W-What?" the blond whispered, taking a shaky step forward. "S-Sasuke?" he asked. He looked up and down the alleyway, but they were the only ones there. He looked at Kakashi, taking in his slightly guilt ridden and sad demeanor. The little black rat on the ground gave a squeak.

"Naruto?" he spoke. Kakashi was a little surprised that he understood Sasuke. He turned to the blond.

"Naruto...There is something you need to know," he began.

* * *

_No...No-no no nononononononononooooooo! Why? Why why! Why did I have to turn backward now? Just when I managed to get my blond back into my arms? Why..._

Sasuke literally slumped; his ears fell to his sides as his little red eyes watered. He didn't even have the strength to keep his tail off the ground. Before he could act, he watched the blond in front of him waver and take a stumbling step backward. Sasuke gasped as Kakashi quickly rushed forward as the blond pitched back in a faint. Sasuke sprinted across the alley floor and ran up the seam of Kakashi's pants. He stood on Kakashi's shoulder to get a closer look at the blond's face.

"We should go back to Naruto's apartment for now. He probably fainted from shock," Kakashi said, carefully picking Naruto up bridal style. Sasuke nodded and held on as Kakashi started running. They mostly stuck to back alley ways, and it was thankfully becoming dark, by the time they hit the bridge. Naruto groaned a few times as his eyes fluttered. Kakashi managed to get to Naruto's apartment and gently set the blond down on the bed. Sasuke hopped down onto the bed and carefully examined the blond. Kakashi walked over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth.

"I can't believe this happened," Kakashi muttered, wetting the cloth.

"Why...Why did I change back?" Sasuke squeaked, laying a paw on Naruto's cheek. Kakashi returned and carefully started rubbing Naruto's face to remove some sweat.

"It sounds like your time ran out. You know...Like a parking meter?" he lamely tried. Sasuke gave him a glare.

"That weird guy with the scar didn't say that I would turn back! He promised me that I would be able to stay with Naruto! It's not..sniff...It's not fair!" he yelled. Kakashi watched sadly as Sasuke's ears drooped, and he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. The little red orbs of his eyes glittered as tears stained the fur on his cheeks. Just as Kakashi was going to say something, Naruto's eyes opened, and he groaned, lifting a hand to rub at his wet face.

"W-where am I?" he whispered, looking weakly around his apartment. Kakashi gently sat on the bed next to him.

"You're back Naruto. You're back at your apartment," the silver-haired man said. Naruto's face instantaneously looked like it was in pain. He looked down abruptly when a weight shifted in his lap. He was surprised to see the same black rat from earlier staring up at him...Sadly?

Naruto's eyes flew open in realization.

_That black fur...Those red eyes...No way..._

"You're the rat I saved from the kitchen," he whispered. Kakashi beside him nodded.

"Naruto...This is Sasuke." The blond looked confused as the little rat swished its tail and continued to stare at him. Naruto carefully raised his hand and ran a finger over the tiny creature's ear.

"How...Is that possible? What was that light?" he asked, still in disbelief. Naruto wasn't going to lie; it did seem strange, but he did see the flash of light from earlier.

Kakashi went into an explanation about Sasuke and what happened at the bridge. Naruto listened intently as Sasuke remained practically motionless on his lap. He stayed quiet, so he could watch all the facial features on the blond. He was afraid that when the story ended, he too would end from being able to be near the blond. Kakashi finished, and Naruto looked if a little if not completely lost. Sasuke was saddened more when those heavenly blue orbs filled with tears and ran down his face. Sasuke pawed his chest, and the blond looked from Kakashi to him.

"I don't believe it...It seems so weird, but you were real. We talked and went on a date and kissed...Oh Sasuke," the blond wailed, circling his arms gently and bringing the rat to his chest. Sasuke nuzzled the other as fresh tears hit his head. Kakashi watched sadly and looked to the side.

"If this means Sasuke turned back...

"Then that means I will too eventually. I only just changed to human, but Sasuke has been human for a few days. Now...I see. My time will be coming soon as well." Kakashi seemed in a daze when he stood and went into the hallway. After he closed the door, he slid down it, covering his face with his hands. Back inside, the blond was having his own crisis.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." the blond sobbed. The rat could only sit miserably and watch the one he loved cry in sorrow.

"Naruto...Naruto don't cry," he squeaked.

The blond looked up when the soft sad sounds of the little rat in his lap reached his ears. He ran a finger down the small rats back, smiling sadly.

"I thought my wish had come true. One night...I secretly saw a shooting star and made a wish. I had no idea it would come true," he whispered. Sasuke listened intently; small ears craned up and whiskers twitching.

"That was my wish too...I wanted to be a human so bad! I was happy when I could meet and be with you Naruto!"

"You were so handsome; it seemed too good to be true. Sasuke...I know I said I didn't believe in fate but..." Naruto choked off a sob as he stared down at the equally crying rat.

"I fell in love with you. I don't know how I did in such a short amount of time, but I did!" the blond sobbed harder. "It's not fair! I don't want this to end! Even so, how...How can we?"

Sasuke squeaked sadly and crawled up on the golden's shoulder to sit on his window sill. Sun light filtered through the fair-haired's small apartment through his dirty window. Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as sunlight hit his face. Sasuke sat on his hind legs; small paws hunched in front of him. Naruto stared back when those red beady eyes caught his. Sasuke was illuminated as the sun hit his back, making him look unearthly and beautiful. Naruto couldn't help himself as he leaned forward, coming closer to the small rat.

"I don't care if your human or not Sasuke. I will always love you, the real you that hides somewhere deep under all that fur," he whispered, closing his eyes as one more tear escaped his eye. "I'll never love anyone else."

Sasuke was trembling when Naruto's lips caught the side of his small cheek. Sasuke shakily raised a paw and let it settle on the tanned cheek. A tear slid from his little red eye, and he moved his face and gently kissed Naruto's now pale lips with his own.

"Naruto...I love you so much..." he whispered back. Naruto stopped as that familiar voice filtered through his ears.

"Naruto..."

Naruto felt his body grow warm suddenly. He gently cupped Sasuke and brought him closer to his trembling lips.

* * *

Kakashi rubbed his face raw until the tears finally stopped. He had been sitting in the hallway the whole time, going over his thoughts. He liked being human; it was so much more fulfilling. It sucked knowing he would have to return to life as a rat soon. He felt as if he had been given life's greatest pleasure before it was ripped away cruelly from him...Just like what happen to Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi punched the floor; he suddenly felt really old as everything that has happened so far caught up to him.

"Damn it!" he hissed. He hung his head and stared at the floor, cradling his aching hand.

_Clop clop clop.._

A shadow fell over his head, and he looked up, hoping it wasn't a visitor. Not now...Not in their grief.

His good eye went wide when a cloaked figure stood above him, gold eyes gleaming. Kakashi gapped a few times before coming to his senses. He stood angrily and pointed a finger at the man.

"You!" He growled, eye narrowing. The golden eyes man tilted his head and pointed at himself.

"Me?" His deep voice question. Kakashi growled.

"How could you do that? How could you be so cruel to Sasuke? If you were going to make him be a rat again, why did you even bother? He fell in love and expected to be with Naruto forever! What kind of a cruel monster does that to a vulnerable heart!" He hissed at the man.

The cloaked figure closed his eyes before removing his hood. Kakashi was a little intimidated when silver hair framed his face, making him look wise. The same scar from the middle of his face, ran from upper lip, around the curve of his nose and over an eyebrow to his forehead. The scar line vanished into the hairline where hair met skin.

"I needed to test this love. Not everyone is bound by the thin thread of fate. In this world...Humans are challenged day to day. Humans die, everyday. Love can be gained but lost so easily when someone else, better, stronger comes along. Sasuke had to know the extent of which his love for Naruto would go. I had to see if the blond would ever love someone as unnatural as Sasuke," he spoke, voice deep and laced with wisdom. Kakashi's fists were shaking by his side.

"So we were nothing but toys? Just tools to sate your curiosity?" he growled, swiping a hand through the air. "That sounds like a load of selfish bullshit!"

The man closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Forgive me...It has been so long since I have met true people with genuine intentions." Kakashi looked to the side.

"So what now? Will they have to live like this? Forever doomed to stay in this state of despair? Can't you see...They're in love," he spoke softly. The cloaked man lifted his hand and gently removed his glove. His hand was unnaturally pale and looked as if the sun had never once grazed at it. He lifted a single index finger and touched Naruto's door, right next to Kakashi's head.

_Tick tock _

_goes the clock_

_the mouse fell down_

_but found in luck_

_another mouse to grab his paw_

_and haul him back_

_with tender love._

_They both climbed up,_

_they both sat down_

_they nuzzled their cheeks,_

_they heard the sound..._

_the clock struck twelve_

_and one mouse said..._

_never leave my side,_

_until the end..._

There was a sudden crash inside the apartment as the man pulled his hand back. He smiled at the shocked look on Kakashi's face.

"Be good in this life, you have only one. Find someone to love, and never let go," he said, putting his glove back on. Kakashi watched as the man seemed to fade into a mist right before his eyes. He was long gone by the time Kakashi blinked. He suddenly heard heavy sobbing inside the apartment.

"SASUKE!" He heard Naruto yell.

Kakashi flung the door open, and he quickly rushed inside.

* * *

"NARUTO!" He yelled, stopping dead in his tracks.

Naruto felt a heavy weight pin him to his bed. He groaned in pain as his arms were trapped in an odd angle under the weight. A blinding glow formed on top of him, and he had to close his eyes as a strong tremor passed through his body. A hand touched his cheek when the light passed, and the blond opened his eyes.

"Naruto...My Naruto..." it whispered.

The blond's eyes flew open as tears spilled down his cheeks. Sasuke sat...Fully human...On top of him and smiling.

"Dobe...Don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry," he whispered, leaning down and capturing his lips. Naruto sobbed loudly as he wrapped his arms around the body above him.

"SASUKE!" he yelled. Both jumped when the door suddenly flew open.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled. He was shocked when he saw Sasuke...Human Sasuke...Sitting on the bed on top of Naruto. He smiled and heaved a breath before sinking to the floor.

"Thank goodness," he whispered, tearing up himself and crying from his one good eye.

It was later in the day after a long session of Naruto sobbing in Sasuke's strong arms. Both were on the roof of the blond's apartment building, looking at the full moon.

"So...You were a rat that fell in love with me after I saved you?" The blond asked, leaning back against the raven's chest. Sasuke nodded against his neck, the place his face was currently nuzzling. Kakashi was back in the fair-haired's apartment. The day had caught up to him, and he was sleeping in the blond's bed.

"I wished to become human...And it came true. Don't ask me how, there just must be some freaky shit out there...Or I guess...You could call them miracles," Sasuke smiled. Naruto nuzzled back into him.

"Sasuke...I love you, never leave my side," the blond breathed. Sasuke felt his heart flutter.

"I love you too Naruto...More than crackers...And until the end."

Somewhere in the town they gazed out over, a large clock struck twelve as the two nuzzled.

* * *

_Epilogue_

It had been one month since Sasuke became a permanent human. Kakashi after all, didn't turn back into a rat and also lived as a human. Because Naruto had two people in his apartment, he needed to get rid of Kakashi before the landlord kicked him out. Naruto introduced Kakashi to a man he worked with at one of the street cafes. The man's name was Iruka, and the two hit it off instantly. Sasuke had learned much more about humans and was always by his blond's side. Sure he missed the colony, but Naruto was his world now.

Eventually, Kakashi and his perverted nature became one. He started writing books, and they became a huge hit. Especially with his new boyfriend Iruka as his inspiration. They sold so well that Kakashi wanted to do something for Naruto and Sasuke. He gave them the money to open their own small shop, right near the harbor that Naruto's father loved so much. It was a cute restaurant over looking the canal and open to anyone. Sasuke and Naruto rented the second story of the building as their new home, bigger and better smelling. The two would often watch the sun as it set when they laid down in each other's arms. It also let in bright moonlight when they made love.

Sasuke still had his little rat quirks. He would itch his face like he was pushing back whiskers. He also had a horrible habit of digging through trash cans, and Naruto often scolded him for it. Iruka was surprised to see Kakashi have the same bad habit as well...He never found out why...Poor man.

So far, as Naruto knew...He never heard from Leo again. The harbor committee had grown tired of Leo's father and forced him to sell it back to the people. The man was officially ruined and was said to have fled the country. Fishing boats once again filled the people's vision, and much-needed business was back. Sasuke made it a ritual that they go out on the boats once in a while.

Back at the colony, many rats wondered where Kakashi and Sasuke vanished too. Sakura of course was heartbroken, but eventually healed when she met a unique rat named Sasori and settled down, she had over three litters with him.

The restaurant that had been burnt down was never re-opened. Someone (cough Shikamaru cough) leaked to the health commission about the rat problem. The cranky and mean owner balled his eyes out and yelled to the heavens about him being ruined.

Sasuke and Naruto laid in each other's arms, both tired because of the day's events. Naruto leaned in and kissed his rat-turned-human boyfriend on the lips.

"Night Sasu...Love you," he whispered. Sasuke smiled.

"Night...My Naruto."

* * *

_Somewhere else...In the dead zone._

_The golden eyed man sighed as he sat in his chair, keeping his chin in his palm as his arm rested on his knee. He looked dreamily into his crystal ball as it floated in front of him._

_"I love happy endings..."_

_He pulled back and looked at you, the reader. _

_Giving a small salute to you, he smiled._

_"Well, until next time!"_

* * *

**Wow...The end. I can't believe I did it. Thanks to everyone who kept up with me! Please read my other stories!**

**deathskeith**


End file.
